Senator, Bounty Hunter, Wizard, Jedi?
by Scififan33
Summary: Dooku approached a very different Bounty Hunter before Fett, one with a very strict code and so he turned the Sith down only to live through the confrontation. Armed with the knowledge of a growing army and that something isn't wrong, can the Republic be saved? Pairings chosen, now slash for Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars_

 **Chapter 1**

Hadrian leant back in his seat and fought the urge to show his boredom as the two Senators continued to argue. He glanced around at those he could see nearby and saw several other Senators looked just as fed up as he was. How had he been talked into this? He didn't want to be a Senator at all and yet here he was. He shifted slightly, feeling the uncomfortable formal robes crinkle at his movement. At least his getup wasn't as elaborate as that worn by Senators from planets like Naboo. Although Senator Palpatine appeared to wear the least of the really formal wear, odd for someone still in their first term as Senator. Finally the session was over and he could escape to his apartment near the Senate Building.

* * *

Harry walked confidently down the streets, his blaster prominently displayed strapped to his thigh warning others that he wasn't an easy target. He found it amusing that despite all the training he'd had over the years with various types of blades that he was most comfortable with a weapon that could shoot. Dressed in black and dark green he seemed to blend with the shadows as he moved towards his target, one of the shadier bars in the area. It was a great place to pick up work if you were a bounty hunter and he wanted work. He went inside and took a seat at the bar, ordering a drink from the bartender while looking around at who else was in.

"Potter."

He looked over at the older Bounty Hunter and nodded in respect. "Tryx, how can I help you?"

"There's someone looking for you with a job offer, names Tyrannous."

"Never heard of him."

"He's obviously heard of you, the offers really good."

"Then I'll check it out, thanks."

"Watch yourself, he's also asking after Fett." With that last warning he left the bar, leaving Harry to puzzle over what could be going on. Both of them was odd, they had very different work methods and ethics. Harry never took a Bounty on an innocent person or child. Fett pretty much took any work offered. He finished his drink and then left the bar, heading for the hanger nearby where his ship was berthed. He keyed in the code and then let his hand be scanned before the doors opened to reveal the sleek silver and dark red ship that was his pride and joy. She hadn't been much when he'd won her off an old smuggler in a sabaac game but he had done a lot of work since. She might not look it but she was armed to the teeth and her hyperdrive belonged on a much newer and larger ship meaning he was five times faster than anyone ever expected. He'd put a lot of credits, time and magic into making her the best she could be and he was very proud of the Auror. He'd named her for the job he'd always wanted as a child and yet was so far from the work he now did to remind himself of the past and to never sink too deep into his work. It didn't take long to get permission to leave the planet and the ship lifted off smoothly. Once free of the gravity well he punched in the coordinates and entered hyperspace. It would take two days to reach the rendezvous so he retired to his cabin to catch up on sleep.

* * *

"Senator Antilles, may I help you?"

The Senator for Alderaan looked at the aide who had called his attention. "Is Senator Black here?"

"I'm sorry sir, the Senator has been called home on urgent business. I can send him a message to contact you if you wish."

"Do you know when he will return?"

"Before the next session sir."

"Very well, I will speak with him then, thank you." Bail left Hadrian's office deep in thought. He was hoping to get the young Senators backing for legislation to curtail some of the various guilds and federations power within the Senate. Hopefully he could catch him before the session began to speak with him, he had several backers so far but he needed more support to even hope to get it passed. Things in the Senate were changing and he did not like what he had seen of those changes so far. Action was taking longer and longer as the bureaucrats tied everything up in procedure and he knew several Senators were open to their votes being bought. Corruption was creeping in and no one was trying to stop it, Valorum did his best but the Chancellor was only one man.

* * *

Harry leant against his ship, apparently totally at ease but in reality he was ready to move at the slightest sign of trouble. He didn't trust this at all, for the amount being offered the job had to be big and that usually meant someone very important. Finally an ageing man approached and Harry nearly stiffened in shock as he recognised the renowned Jedi Master. He straightened and bowed slightly. "What possible need for a Bounty Hunter could you have Count?"

Dooku kept his face blank but he was surprised the man had recognised him. That changed things a bit, he would have to give him the same story the Kaminoans had been given or kill him once the job was done. No one could tie him to this. "A very delicate and long term job. The Republic is entering troubled times and if something were to happen there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Galaxy." He started and Potter nodded in agreement, so far so good. He wasn't sure why this man was his Master's first choice for the clone template, he was tall and slender, not the best build for an army but perhaps the cloners could bulk them up a bit. "There will come a day when more is needed to defend the Republic. As such an army is being created."

"I'm a Bounty Hunter, not a soldier. I don't take orders well."

Another thing that could be dealt with by the cloners to make the soldiers more compliant. "I am not looking for soldiers exactly. We only need one person to serve as a template if you will. From them a clone army will be constructed."

Harry bit his cheek to keep from audibly reacting. Clones? Was he crazy? "While the money is good I have to decline Count. I don't go around giving people my DNA. Maybe you'll have better luck with Fett, good day." Harry bowed slightly again and turned to go back into the Auror.

"A pity." Dooku whispered and Harry dropped as a lightsaber cut through the air where his neck had been seconds before. He rolled to his feet but didn't draw his blaster as the Jedi would be able to block the shots.

"Jedi don't try to stab people in the back, so what are you now Count?" He asked as he contemplated something he hadn't used in decades, but no, he was too rusty. So he took a deep breath and then attacked magically. Dooku never saw it coming as the Obliviate spell hit him head on. While he was recovering Harry ran for it, taking off just as the man shook off the after-effects and looked around in confusion.

Harry didn't relax until he was safely at lightspeed, staring out at the stars streaking by. He had known there was something off about the job. So why was a Jedi going by a fake name and trying to use Bounty Hunters to make a clone army? While the reasons he had stated made sense he could feel they weren't the real ones for the man's actions. At least he wouldn't remember their meeting or even considering Harry for the job, if the spell had circumvented all of the Jedi's mental protections at least. He closed his eyes and slowly came down from the adrenaline high, he was tired from the high powered spell. On Earth the spell wouldn't have even winded him but here magic was harder to shape and command. That was why it was a last resort method for him now. He would have to be even more careful now until he worked out just who wanted that army and why. Such a force could be a threat to the Republic rather than its savour.

* * *

Bail relaxed a little as he spotted the young Senator of the Bajic sector standing in the hallway talking to an aide. He waited until the aide left and then walked forward. Hadrian turned to him and Bail too the time to really look at the younger male. He was surprisingly young to be elected to the Senate, especially from a rather large sector even if he was from Talofan, the sectors capital planet. He was slender and tall with shoulder length black hair that curled a bit and blue-grey eyes that seemed to see everything around him. "Senator Black, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Senator Antilles. How may I help you?"

If his looks set him apart from other Talofan's who were fair haired then his accent set him even further apart. It was strange and not quite like any other he had ever heard. "I was hoping for your support of new legislation." He answered as they moved down the hallway. He sent Hadrian a copy and they parted to go to their pods for the session.

Hadrian sat and read the proposal. It was sound and a good idea but he knew it would never pass, too many were already in the pockets of the various guilds and federations, especially the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan. So did he risk them trying something against those who had given him a home by voting for it or vote against to stay out of their sight? He sighed and leant back in his chair, he had never been one to do what was easy over what was right, no matter the consequences. Talofan was his home now and he would protect it to the end, no matter what the groups may try against them.

 _TBC…_

 _Hope no one is confused by Hadrian Black and Harry Potter. You can see the truth of them right? This is a few years before Phantom Menace._

 _Since people are commenting...Dooku was never mentioned till the 2nd movie and it never said when he left the jedi. Fett said Dooku under his sith name hired him around 10yrs previous to that movie which would be around this time or so. Plus since when did Palpatine care about the whole rule of 2 things? He had his Hands and stuff in later books. Not to mention Harry makes this AU or else he will have a very boring time in this story_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Okay so for pairing would you prefer HarryPadme or HarryObi-Wan? will put up a poll

 **Chapter 2**

Hadrian stepped down the ramp and smiled as he saw a familiar figure waiting for him. It was good to be home again, here he didn't have to pretend or mess around with politics. Feema Baab stood waiting for him along with the usual security detachment. She smiled at him and he waved the guards off, offering her his arm. They began walking slowly towards waiting speeder, not talking yet.

Feema was happy to finally have Harry home again. She was glad her father had urged her to stay away from the Senate and had somehow convinced Harry to run. She didn't think Galactic politics would suite her after hearing Harry's stories. In some ways they were scarier than the ones he used to tell them as children gathered at his feet. It was strange how he made her feel safe and yet unsettled at the same time. He stood out amongst them with his dark hair and brilliantly shaded eyes when most of the population was fair haired but that wasn't what caused the feeling. No, it was the fact that despite looking younger than her he had helped bring her mother into the world over sixty years before.

He had come to their people over one hundred and fifty years ago through means they didn't understand. At first they had thought he was a Jedi with his abilities but had soon learnt he was not one of them. His range of abilities left them in the dust and he was very powerful too but he only used that power if he had to. According to the stories he hadn't even spoken their language, or any language they could translate but had learnt how to communicate within a day. Thanks to his generous aide over the years their sector had prospered beyond what they could have hoped and the Tenloss Syndicate had been removed from their space.

Feema glanced up at him and then away again. They knew so little of his life before he had been found and yet everyone trusted him so much. What if….

"Problems?"

"It's nothing." She denied even as he helped her in before getting in to fly the speeder.

* * *

Harry stared out of his bedroom window at the rolling plains. He had delivered his news and surprisingly it had been taken well. They didn't do much business with the Trade Federation or those like it so the proposed legislation wouldn't cause them too much trouble should their be any backlash. No, there were others sectors at more risk and so this morning he planned to start contacting them so that they could prepare. But he would start with his favourite. He moved to the fresher to clean up and then dressed in smart yet casual clothes before activating the comm system. He smiled when a dark haired young woman appeared dressed in a simple dressing gown.

"Good morning Hadrian, did we need to go over the details again?" The young monarch asked.

"Sorry Padme but I thought you should know of some possible trouble coming."

"Caused by you I assume?"

"Actually it was Bail Antilles that started it." He denied and she laughed but listened intently.

"I will speak with the Governor and Ministers, thank you Hadrian. I hope to see you at the next fund raiser for the refugee aide society."

"I'll do my best Padme, it's been too long since we've been able to talk in person."

"Goodbye dear friend. Duty calls." She signed off and he sighed. He liked Padme, she was a good friend and a good ruler for her people. They'd known each other for three years now though they rarely actually got to speak in the flesh due to their duties. Perhaps he would 'retire' to Naboo in a few years. But for now he had more calls to make.

* * *

Dooku reclined in his chair and sipped at his wine. Everything was proceeding as his new Master had foreseen. Leaving the Order had been the best thing he had done, even if leaving his old Padawan behind had hurt. But the Order was blind and becoming just as corrupt as the Senate it served. Soon though things would change. Fett had been the perfect choice as the template for the clone army. Considering another would have been a waste of time and yet….there was the niggling sensation there that he was forgetting something important. He shrugged it off, things would start getting complicated for the senate soon with the new legislation brought forward by Alderaan and a few of its allies. Pity they didn't know they were playing right into their plans.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood obediently slightly behind his Master despite wanting to run. He felt a flash of amusement over the bond from his Master and then a slight admonishment to pay attention. Formal evenings with a group of senators was not his idea of fun. He didn't understand how Qui-Gon could get along so well with politicians, they were all liars who looked out for themselves before their people. Politicians could not be trusted. Finally he was excused and slipped away to grab a glass of punch before slipping into a darkened niche. He nearly jumped as someone chuckled.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one who hates these things."

Obi-Want turned to see the owner of the voice but couldn't make much out in the shadows, only that they weren't overly tall and yet was richly dressed and young sounding. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"Think nothing of it Master Jedi. I doubt you plan to try and force me to dance after all." The speaker shifted and Obi-Wan finally got a look at him. "Introductions would be polite though, Hadrian Black."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi sir." He took the offered hand and then blinked as he finally sensed the other through the Force. He swayed dizzily for a second and Hadrian steadied him.

"Easy, I think the heat in here is getting to you. Come on, lets get some fresh air." He guided the dazed young Jedi out onto the balcony and helped him sit.

"Who….What…"

"Just relax Kenobi, take deep breaths." He didn't answer the half asked question, focusing on the younger mans health for the moment.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan demanded, grasping the front of Hadrian's' jacket.

TBC…

Away on vacation so short update.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _For those who saw the note in the last ch of New World, Again, surgery went well. They fixed what needed fixing easily so that's good._

 _As for this story, I am going for the less voted for pairing of HarryObi. Sorry to those who want Padme but those wanting Obi-Wan gave very good reasons for it to be him. Therefore this will be slash but not graphic and not for a while._

 **Chapter 3**

"Who are you?"

What a question. Hadrian knelt down and gently checked the young Jedi's pulse only to find it was racing. "Easy, just relax and breathe."

Obi-Wan struggled to do as he said, unable to stop staring at him. He'd never felt anything like that. Then he felt a flash of alarm through the Master Padawan bond and realised his Master had felt something and was coming. He closed his eyes and sagged, feeling steady arms supporting him.

Hadrian stood and steadied the Jedi as he slumped as if exhausted, he shifted a hand to gently run from his short cropped hair down his back, trying to sooth him. He looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps and saw an older Jedi rushing towards them. He smiled at him and gently nudged Kenobi but the young man stayed slumped. "He's alright master Jedi, I think the heat might have gotten to him."

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon called as he knelt before his Padawan and reached out to bring him close, the young man supporting him easily transferring the Padawan over. He felt Obi-Wan's hands come up to clutch his tunic and gently held him close. How long had it been since he had held the boy like this? Not since he was still a teenager after a very bad mission. "It's alright Padawan, I'm here." He reached for their bond, needing to soothe him. "What happened?"

"We were talking and then he seemed dizzy so I brought him out here to get some fresh air. He seemed rather confused Master Jedi."

"My thanks for your help…?"

"Hadrian Black, Senator for the Bajic Sector." He bowed slightly to the Jedi.

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I believe I should take my Padawan back to the Temple."

"Take my Speeder, it will be quicker than the public ones."

"Than you Senator." He stood with Obi-Wan and the Senator moved to help him guide the still very dazed Padawan out to where the various speeders were parked. He led them to his and they settled Obi-Wan in the back seat.

"I'll drive you back, I think I've had enough partying for the night." Hadrian got in and Qui-Gon joined him. The trip back to the Temple was rather fast and they were met by the Healers Qui-Gon had called for on the way. "I hope he feels better soon."

"Thank you for all of your help Senator." He bowed and then followed the Healers.

* * *

Hadrian collapsed on his bed, turning his head to stare out the window at the distant Jedi Temple. That had been the oddest meeting he had ever had. It wasn't like Kenobi was the first Jedi he'd ever met or even touched so why had he reacted like that? What had the poor boy felt from him to cause him to become so…confused and worn out? It just didn't make sense. And how much would Kenobi remember later if questioned? Would he say something to undo all of his hard work in remaining hidden from Force users? That would be rather problematic and he would have to abandon at least one of his identities. Despite his reluctance to dabble in politics he had actually come to like being Hadrian Black, Senator. He doubted he could do it without the stress relief of his other identity but it had grown on him and he had made some good friends during his time as well.

But maybe it was time to move on, things felt like they were beginning to spiral out of control in the Senate and he didn't like it. He doubted his vote would change anything so should he stay? He could step down, retire, maybe claim injury or illness and spend some time somewhere new, maybe on Naboo. He could always help Padme out for a while. The people of Talofan were becoming a bit too dependent on him to solve problems and he knew where that led, he'd seen it with Albus and read about similar situations. No, they needed to grow without his influence even if he would miss his home there and the people he knew.

* * *

"Hello Padme, what can I do for you today?" But the smile faded as he took in the look of fear and confusion. "What happened?"

"We're under blockade Hadrian."

"Who?" He demanded, forcing his anger under control before he accidentally blew up his office.

"The Trade Federation. They came into orbit during the night."

"I'm so sorry Padme, I was afraid of something like this. I will see what I can find out in today's session and then I'll contact you. For now, stay calm and make sure you keep the population calm. If they panic they could riot and that is the last thing you need. You might want to evacuate the larger population centres, spread people out into the countryside, just in case."

"You think they'll invade?" Brown eyes widened in shock at the suggestion but Hadrian nodded.

"It's the logical next step if we can't stop this. Have you contacted your Senator?"

Padme nodded. "Right before you. He said he would contact the Chancellor immediately."

"Good. We need to stop this before they can gain too much of a foothold. I will call you when I know something. Just stay safe my friend."

"My handmaidens will protect me." She signed off and Hadrian slammed his hand against the desk, closing his eyes to try and get control. This was because of Antilles' legislation and he felt guilty for signing it. He had known the Trade Federation would do something but this felt wrong. Since when were they so confrontational?

* * *

"How do you feel Padawan?"

"I am fine Master; I am sorry for my reaction at the party." Obi-Wan felt rather embarrassed by his collapse, and on a Senator of all people! His memory of the event was foggy but it had left him feeling odd.

"You have nothing to apologise for Obi-Wan. Do you feel ready for a mission? The Chancellor has asked for diplomatic aide in a dispute."

"Of course Master, I will pack my things."

"Very well, I will inform the Council we accept."

* * *

Hadrian frowned as he couldn't make a connection to the Palace in Theed. That was very strange. He had heard of the Chancellor sending diplomatic aide and now there was silence. No, he didn't like this at all.

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Sad that the pairing choice lost so many readers but I feel it is the right choice for this fic._

 **Chapter 4**

Hadrian entered his apartment, trembling with rage. He did not like that man! He may be Padme's representative but he was slimy. Like a calmer, smoother and older Riddle and he did not like it a bit. He went to his desk and put through a call to home. The Republic may not want to step up but he would not leave things be. As soon as he received confirmation he went to his bedroom to change from Senatorial Robes into comfortable clothes as well as a blaster in its holster. Once he was packed he made his way to his ship and set course for the mid-point between home and Naboo. Once out of hyperspace he raised shields to be safe and then made his way to the main room and sat cross legged on the cold metal floor. He closed his eyes and slowly forced himself to relax and let his mind go blank. Opening himself up to the universe always gave him the shivers when he did it in space but he had to get control.

He missed how easy magic was back on Earth. He didn't even know why it was so hard here, most of his magic came from his own core after all but when drained the core would pull magic in from the surrounds to refill quicker. As far as he could find he was the only magic user, the Force the Jedi used was not magic. Being able to use one did not mean you could use the other. So why was this place so un-magical? Could it be because of the Force? So even with less magic around why did it affect his own magic use? Why had he become seemingly immortal since arriving? He knew the answers had to be connected he just hadn't worked it out, yet.

And he was out of time to consider it as an alarm blared, signalling the presence of another ship. He groaned as he stood, he'd been meditating for too long if the ship was already arriving. He went to the cockpit and grinned as he saw the Dreadnaught class ship waiting for him. He signalled the ship and one of the landing bays lit up for him to land in.

"Welcome aboard Senator."

"Captain, everything ready?" Hadrian walked beside him, heading for the bridge.

"Yes sir. Although even with our fighters we are only one ship against who knows how many droid control ships."

"Relax Captain, the intention is not to fight." He assured him even as the ship returned to hyperspace.

"Then what is our mission?" Captain Pillie asked, this was his first mission outside of their own sector. Most didn't even know the Bajic Sector had its own fleet that included large warships so why were they risking this?

"Rescue and intelligence gathering. So far the Senate is in denial over the blockade, we need to bring back proof."

"Very well sir. We will arrive in ten hours if you wish to rest."

"If I could have a guide to the mess?"

"Of course." He waved a young ensign over and he quickly led the Senator away.

* * *

Obi-Wan moved so that he would be able to protect the young women surrounding the Queen if they were attacked while his Master was in position to protect the Queen as well as the Governor. Hopefully Jar Jar would keep quiet and not draw attention to them as they walked towards the Royal Hanger. They paused outside the door and glanced inside the hanger, taking in the seated men surrounded by droids.

"There are too many of them." Captain Panaka whispered.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon told him before turning to the Queen. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay."

"They wouldn't dare." Governor Bibble denied.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help." Bibble decided to side with the Jedi.

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." Her Captain warned.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..."

She turned to her handmaidens reluctantly. "Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us..."

"We are brave, Your Highness." One of them answered and Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, so the 'Queen' wasn't actually the Queen. Not a bad plan actually.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." She turned to Bibble. "Be careful, Governor." The group split up, some remaining to protect the Governor. The rest of them slipped into the hanger and began walking towards the sleek silver ship.

"We need to free those pilots."

"I'll take care of that." Obi-Wan split off from the group, his hand moving towards his sabre.

"Where are you going?" A droid demanded from the others.

"I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking those people to Coruscant." Qui-Gon answered calmly.

The droid seemed confused, almost stammering before pointing at them. "You're under arrest!" In an instant two lightsabres' ignited, cutting droids down swiftly.

"Run!" Obi-Wan yelled at the seated group and they scrambled up, several running for the waiting ship. He finished off the droids and ran to join the others on board. He made it into the cockpit as they breached the atmosphere to find a droid control ship directly in their path.

"Here we go." The pilot muttered even as they took a hit, shaking the ship badly, but then everything changed as a massive dreadnaught came out of hyperspace. Suddenly static came through the speakers until finally becoming a voice.

"Captain Pillie to Naboo ship, come in."

"This is the Royal Cruiser, we hear you."

"The Queen is aboard?"

The pilot glanced back at the others and Qui-Gon stared at the new ship, reaching out with the Force before finally nodding. "Yes." The pilot answered even as another shot hit them, this one doing damage as lights flashed.

"Get going, we'll buy you time." The Captain answered even as the massive ship moved to place itself between them and the Federation Ship. Their shields took two hits before it was in position and then much more powerful shields simply shrugged off the hits but did not return fire.

"The hyperdrive is damaged, we won't make it." The pilot called to his passengers and the other ship could hear as well.

Obi-Wan moved to the navigation station to find a closer planet. "Master! Here, Tatooine. E can make it."

"Agreed. Set course for Tatooine."

"We will meet you there and ensure you make it to Coruscant."

"Who sent you?" Panaka demanded and they all heard amusement in the reply.

"Tell Her Highness that Senator Black sends his regards and looks forward to seeing her on Tatooine." The ship stayed between them even as the Royal Cruiser raced away until they were out of the gravity well and able to make the jump to hyperspace.

Obi-Wan stared at the navigation display. Senator Black? Wasn't that…wonderful. So much for hoping he would never see the man again. He didn't even really remember meeting him the first time.

* * *

Hadrian watched as the Royal Cruiser escaped into hyperspace. "Open a channel Captain." He ordered and the man soon nodded. "Federation ship, this is Senator Black, your attempted murder of Queen Amidala has been recorded and will be shown to the Senate. I suggest you dismantle this blockade and leave Naboo immediately." He motioned for communications to be ended and then they too set course for Naboo. They had plenty of sensor readings of the situation.

 _TBC…._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 5

The ship landed on the outskirts of one of the settlements and the crew quickly went to work, attempting to repair the hyperdrive. In the end though it was quite obvious that without either new parts or the ship sent by Senator Black showing up they were stranded. Obi-Wan was a little…nervous about the Senator being involved, he hadn't exactly made the best first impression after all. But he was a Senior Padawan, he would let the embarrassment go and if they met again he would remain calm. He was looking for his Master when he came across one of the handmaidens arguing with the Captain of the Queens security. "Is everything alright?"

"The Queen wishes to send her handmaidens into the city, she wants to learn more of the planet while we are here." Panaka answered and Obi-Wan looked to the young woman.

"It is too dangerous, this is a lawless city. A group of young women would be easy targets."

"We are all well trained in defence."

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon looked at the group, he could feel his Padawan's irritation. "One of us needs to go into the city, the ship was not stocked before takeoff and supplies are already running low."

"I will go Master, you should remain by the Queen." He offered and Qui-Gon thought it over before nodding.

"Take the droid with you as well as a list of what is needed for repair, we may as well see if they sell what we need in case the Senator has more trouble with the droid army."

"Yes Master."

"I will go with you Jedi Kenobi, it will be less suspicious if you are with a girl."

Obi-Wan looked to his Master who shrugged and hid a smile. "Very well. But keep up and stay close."

* * *

So that was Tatooine, it didn't look like much at all. Hadrian grimaced at the sight of endless desert with no oceans or rivers. Why would people have settled such a wasteland?

"Senator?"

"Yes Captain?"

"We've found the Queen's ship."

"Prepare to retrieve it then."

"Yes sir."

Hadrian sighed and turned from the view, heading for the docking bay. It wouldn't be proper for him to go down to the planet but he would be waiting to greet her Highness, or whichever handmaiden had taken her place. He glanced own at his clothes and shrugged, he didn't feel like getting changed into something more Senatorial. He was on a ship designed for battle after all so he actually fit in better with what he was wearing. He patted his ship as he passed it and then settled in to wait as he watched the transport leave the bay.

* * *

Obi-Wan kept a careful eye on the natives as he guided Padme to one of the dealers. He hoped that to anyone watching they looked like a normal young couple though it was an odd cover for him considering he was a Jedi. "Do you think we'll find the parts?"

"Even if we don't Senator Black should be in orbit by now." He assured her and Padme smiled in relief. They entered the shop and looked around before the owner flew out to meet them. Obi-Wan recited the details of what they needed and was lead out back while Padme remained in the front with the small boy who had been called out.

"Are you an angel?"

"What?"

"An angel."

"No. My name is Padme."

"Anakin Skywalker, nice to meet you." They began talking quietly until Obi-Wan reemerged.

"We need to go Padme."

"Bye Anakin, it was nice to meet you."

"Bye!"

"What's wrong?"

"He has what we need but won't take Republic credits. It will be the same everywhere on such a remote planet." He pulled out his communicator to call the ship. "Good news, there's a transport waiting for us large enough to take the whole ship." He glanced up and frowned before calling again and then waited for a response. What he heard a few minutes later wasn't good. "There's a massive sandstorm about to hit, we won't make it back to the ship. They will rendezvous with the Senator and send another ship for us in the morning. We need to find shelter, come on." He took her hand, ignoring her light blush at the move and began making his way through the town, looking for anywhere they could stay.

"Padme!" They turned to see Anakin running after them. "Where are you going?"

"We're trying to find shelter."

"Come on, you can stay at my place." He grabbed her free hand and pulled. Padme looked at Obi-Wan who nodded, there was no other choice and he could feel the boy in the Force, he shone brightly. It was a pity the boy hadn't been born in the Republic but he was too old now and most likely a slave.

* * *

Hadrian bowed to the young woman who approached. "Welcome aboard your Highness, it is a relief to find you safe."

"Thank you Senator, for all of your help."

"Helping friends is never a problem. Come, I will show you to your quarters. Master Jedi, a pleasure seeing you again. Your Padawan is not with you?"

"He is still on the planet with one of the Handmaidens. Due to the storm we were unable to pick them up." Qui-Gon answered calmly, he sensed no distress from Obi-Wan so knew they had found safety for the night.

"We will send a ship back for them as soon as the storm passes." Hadrian promised as he showed them to their rooms. He already knew what Sabe was going to whisper before she did, it was Padme stranded down there with Kenobi. Sometimes that girl was too curious for her own good.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: still not mine

Chapter 6

Obi-Wan gave the woman what rations he had to help with the meal while keeping an eye on Padme and the boy. He was an excitable and happy child and very friendly despite the life a slave generally led. "I am very sorry for imposing on you Ma'am. We will be gone in the morning."

"Please don't rush off because of me, I am used to Anakin doing things like this." Shmi smiled at the young man even as she began setting out the food. "Sheltering the two of you is no problem and I would never leave someone out in a storm like this. The sand can strip flesh from bone." The two of them soon had everything set out and were joined by Padme and Anakin to eat.

"Are you a Jedi?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan was surprised.

"What makes you ask?"

"I saw your lasersword, only Jedi have those."

Obi-Wan hid a grin. "What if I killed a Jedi and stole his?" He teased and Anakin shook his head.

"No one can kill a Jedi!"

"I wish that was true Anakin." He answered sadly and Padme reached over to gently cover his hand with hers, surprising him again. He gave her a slight smile and she smiled, removing her hand. "I am a Jedi Padawan." He admitted.

"Padawan?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"An apprentice, I am not a Jedi Knight yet."

"Oh….so why are you here? Is it to free the slaves?"

"No, I am sorry but there is nothing I can do to free you all."

"But…."

"Our ship was damaged and we came here for repairs. A rescue ship is now in orbit and will retrieve us in the morning." Padme cut in for him and Anakin wilted at the thought of them leaving so soon. The conversation petered out after that and soon Anakin was sent off to bed while Padme was shown to Shmi's room, the women sharing the bed within while Obi-Wan stretched out on the floor and stared at the ceiling, unsure what to do.

An initiate would be able to feel Anakin's power, it was wild and untrained and a beacon to anyone on the planet. How had his Master not felt it? But what should he do about it? Anakin was a slave and too old to begin Jedi training. Besides he had no funds to free the boy. If he did he would buy and free the family and wish them luck. He knew what his Master would believe, the boy could be the Chosen One, he certainly felt powerful enough and he was only a child. If he were trained and fully grown he would be more powerful than Master Yoda. He sighed and shifted position before giving up and going outside to try and meditate only to find Shmi out there. "Forgive me for intruding." He bowed slightly and went to go back inside.

"There was no intrusion, please join me." She offered and he hesitated before going to sit on the low wall with her. "I am sorry if Anakin offended you with what he said."

"He is a child, inquisitive and wanting to learn. There is nothing wrong with that." He assured her and then hesitated. "If I may ask…where is his father?"

"There was no father. I carried him, gave birth…and I can't explain it." She whispered and his eyes widened in shock. It wasn't possible, was it?

"He is incredibly powerful." He admitted softly. "If he'd been born in the Republic he would have been found and the Temple would have offered to take him in for training but even if he was free he is too old now."

"I fear for him." She admitted, staying out into the desert. "Watto is not the harshest master but he is not wealthy. Sooner or later he will have to sell one of us."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"This isn't your fault Kenobi, it is the way of life here." She stood and went inside and he settled to try and meditate.

"You're up early." The soft voice drew him from his meditation and he noticed the Suns were beginning to rise. He turned and smiled at Padme.

"I spent the night in meditation, the floor was rather uncomfortable even for a Jedi to sleep on." He admitted and then something caught his eye and he pushed her down before leaping up, lightsaber active in his hand even as he slashed through the droid.

"Obi-Wan!" She called in alarm even as Shmi appeared at the door.

"Stay inside!" He commanded even as he scanned for more threats before kneeling beside the droids remains. "We've been tracked." He finally said before pulling his comlink out to try to contact his Master or the ship the was coming for them.

"This is the Auror, I have your position, ETA five minutes." A male voice answered, something about it was familiar.

"Padme be ready to go." He ordered and then went inside to find Shmi holding her son and looking frightened. "I am sorry for bringing trouble to your door."

"Will you be alright?"

"The ship will be here in minutes." He assured her and then knelt down to be at eye level with Anakin, smiling softly at the boy. He pulled a small item from the pocket of his robe and handed it to him. Anakin looked down to see a small stone but not like any stone he'd ever seen. "Never stop hoping Anakin. I promise I will do what I can to try and free your family. This stone was a gift to me from my Master when I was a child and now it is yours." He ruffled the blonde hair and then stood even as Anakin hugged him.

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan smiled and then led Padme from the apartment as they saw the ship land. The ramp went down and Padme broke into a run. "Padme!" He yelled after her in alarm but then he heard her laugh.

"Hadrian!" She called in delight and threw herself into the mans arms.

"Little Padme." He teased. "Almost all grown up and getting stranded on hostile planets." He put her down and looked at her companion with a grin. "Nice to see you again Padawan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan hesitated in confusion and then his eyes went wide. "Senator?"

"Let's get you two back to the others before your Master wears a hole in the deck."

"Bye Padme!" A voice called and she turned to wave goodbye to Anakin.

"Who's the kid?"

"Anakin Skywalker, his mother gave us shelter." She answered as they moved to the cockpit. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Me? I bet the Queen is going to give you an earful over getting stuck down there." That made her smile since they both knew exactly who the Queen was."

"I hope we haven't held you up or caused any trouble Senator."

"No trouble at all Padawan Kenobi. I hope you are well?"

"Yes sir. I apologise for"

"No need. I was happy to help. I'm just glad it wasn't anything serious." They broke from the atmosphere and moved to dock with the much larger ship. They left the Auror to find Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka waiting at the bottom. Obi-Wan immediately went to his Master who put a hand on his shoulder even as he used the bond to make sure his Padawan was safe and well. The exchange made Hadrian smile slightly even as he saw Padme being ushered away quickly.

"Are you sure?" Harry paused at the words and glanced back at the two Jedi.

"Yes Master."

"There was no way to bring the child with you?"

"He is a slave Master, it was obvious his mother would love for him to leave but he can not."

"Is there a problem Master Jedi?"

Qui-Gon looked at the Senator, he hadn't realised the other man was still there! He hesitated, it was Jedi business but….Senators had assets they did not. "My Padawan found a Force sensitive child on the planet."

"Ah. The Temple does not look for such beings so far out?"

"We do not have unlimited resources."

"And buying and freeing a slave is expensive." Hadrian added for him. "Nothing can be done for now as we must get the Queen to the Senate. But after that perhaps you would like to join me on a trip back? I've never been to an all desert world before." He offered and Qui-Gon was surprised.

"You would do this?"

"I despise slavery Master Jedi. If I could I would free them all, if I can help one family then I will. Now your Padawan has had a long day and would probably love to clean up. I will see you later." He left them in the hanger and sighed as he walked the halls to his own temporary quarters. A sinking feeling in his gut made him think it would not be as easy as he had made it sound. At least Kenobi did not seem to clearly remember meeting him at the party. He still wanted to know what had caused the other males reaction though.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat on the floor before the viewport, staring out at the stars while trying to calm his mind enough to meditate. He had always had trouble since he was an initiate when it came to meditating but he was getting better, in fact lately it had seemed very easy which confused him. He kept getting vague images and impressions that confused him, like the Force wanted him to know something but at the same time was reluctant to show him. He let his eyes close and slipped into meditation, immediately he felt ghostly sensations, a hand drifting across his shoulders, a soft voice whispering his name. It felt…good.

"Padawan Kenobi." His eyes snapped open, that voice was real. He looked over to see the Senator, dressed in Senatorial Robes, in the entry to the room. He got up quickly and bowed. "We have arrived."

"Thank you Senator."

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed." There was genuine concern in the mans voice which confused him but he nodded.

"I am fine Senator."

"Alright then. And please, call me Hadrian." He smiled and Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling back slightly.

"Obi-Wan."

"Then I will see you on the transport Obi-Wan." He left the Padawan standing in shock, the way he said his name…..the voice he heard in meditation. What was happening?

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _We are really going to be drifting from canon now, fair warning_

 **Chapter 7**

As soon as they arrived on the planet they split into two groups much to Obi-Wan's relief, the Senator, Hadrian, confused him as did his meditations. He desperately needed to seek Master Yoda's wisdom. He had always helped him with his visions as a Youngling. But first they would have to report to the Council.

Hadrian slumped on the couch and Padme chuckled even as she shed the outer robe of a handmaiden. "Tired?" she teased.

"Well I have been running around the Galaxy trying to keep you out of trouble." She sat beside him and leant into his side, his arm coming up to wrap around her shoulders. "Alright?"

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"I promise Padme; I will not let your planet be controlled."

"You're just one man Hadrian."

"Maybe, but I have my ways." He smirked and she laughed.

"I'm sure. The Senate will act won't they. We have evidence."

"I hope so. Now go get some rest, you have a Special Senate Meeting to attend in a few hours."

"Yes sir Senator." She got up and went into the bedroom and Hadrian forced himself off the couch and out of the rooms given to the Queen's party. Time to play politics.

* * *

"Troubled you are." Yoda stated as they sat across from each other within the small Master's quarters.

"Yes Master."

"Tell me."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and then explained everything from when he had met Senator Black to what he had figured out as they landed. "I don't understand what the Force is trying to tell me. This isn't anything like the visions I've had before."

Yoda moved to make some tea as he considered what he had been told by the Padawan and what the Force was telling him now. Was it time to tell the boy the truth? It had always been the plan to tell him one day but after he was Knighted, maybe even had a Padawan of his own. Was Obi-Wan mentally and emotionally ready? Yoda sighed, everything was happening too fast and the Dark Side was clouding even his vision. But apparently not Obi-Wan's, at least not totally. These visions of the Senator disturbed him, what they showed was forbidden and yet they did not feel like a possible future, no they felt like the Force was demanding they come to pass. Was Obi-Wan to leave the Order?

"Master?" Obi-Wan whispered after almost half an hour of silence.

"The Force follow you must." He finally answered and Obi-Wan bowed his head, all he had ever wanted was to be a Jedi and yet now it seemed that was not to be his future. "Always in motion the future is, change it may."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan bowed and left the room, lost in thought.

* * *

Hadrian stared out over the Senate from his pod, smiling when he saw Padme enter the pod for Naboo. He knew why her dress was so elaborate, it was a good way to hide and be able to switch out with her handmaidens but he felt sorry for her having to wear it. He glanced over at the pod for Alderaan and Bail caught his eye, nodding. Soon the session was called to order and Naboo's pod floated down to take the floor. It didn't take long for him to be called and he joined them. "Yes, I chose to take action when the rest of you would not, if I hadn't the Queen would be dead and the Trade Federation's crimes kept secret." He hit a control and soon the sensor data collected from Naboo was displayed for all to see. He carefully watched the reactions to the footage and data. Several looked outraged at how much firepower was surrounding the peaceful planet while others seemed totally unconcerned as they watched the Trade Federation fire on the Queen.

"Absurd! Scans can be faked!" The Federation's representative argued and Hadrian turned to pin him with an icy glare.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He forced his magic down as his anger spiked but for a second his eyes seemed to almost glow and the representative fearfully stammered out a denial. "The influence of such entities as the Trade Federation within this body has grown too great. As soon as we try to curtail it they attack the innocent and then sit back and think we will do nothing! We cannot sit by and allow that to happen. First Naboo but who would be next?"

Padme was relieved at Hadrian's words; she had thought she had failed but his actions seemed to be making some of the Senators think. Maybe they would win this.

Hadrian looked around, seeing the growing support and then he saw something else, a flash of anger and irritation on Palpatine's face. Well wasn't that interesting. But it was something to consider another day as arguments broke out over what to do. Some argued for attacking the Trade Federation, others for a committee to look into the accusations. He absently drummed his fingers against the rail, wishing for once he had a Seers Sight, all the arguing was driving him crazy. The Chancellor had lost control which did not look good at all, there went his chance at re-election. But finally a vote was called and Hadrian looked through the options carefully before casting his vote for massive sanctions against the Trade Federation, reparations to the Naboo and the dismantling of the Federation's droid army as well as the Viceroy being placed on trial. After that all he could do was wait for the verdict.

Palpatine seethed even as he was forced to cast a vote he didn't want to but had to with the Queen sitting beside him. How could his plans have gone so wrong? This wasn't meant to happen. He looked over at Senator Black and felt a wave of hate for the younger man. It was his fault, he would have to be made to pay for interfering. Yes, he would pay.

* * *

Padme threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"I only did what was right Padme. You were brilliant out there too."

"If it wasn't for your data though I don't know what they would have done. Naboo owes you so much."

"Well a nice place to retire one day would be nice."

She laughed. "Consider it done. What happens now?"

"Now we wait for the withdrawal and then I will escort you home. We may even have some Jedi with us for a stopover on Tatooine."

"Good. I think we need to push the anti-slavery laws further out as well as giving aide."

"As your Highness wishes." He mock bowed and then tickled her, making her laugh and fight back.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood outside the door, hesitating in an un-Jedi manner but whatever happened inside would greatly affect his future. Finally, he pressed the buzzer and a second later the door slid open. He stepped into the apartment and glanced around, it wasn't what he had expected. Yes, the furniture was fine and expensive but it was comfortable looking. This was a home, not a showcase of wealth and power.

"What can I do for you Obi-Wan?" A familiar voice called and he turned to find Hadrian entering the room, dressed casually like he had been on Tatooine.

"I am sorry for intruding…"

"You aren't, I was actually about to message your Master."

"Oh?"

"I will be taking the Queen back to Naboo in three days. I was going to invite the two of you along for a certain detour."

"He will be happy to hear that, I will tell him."

"Good. But that isn't why you are here is it?"

"No." He admitted, unable to look the Senator in the eyes.

"Sit down Obi-Wan and tell me what has you so off balance."

Obi-Wan sank onto the couch and tried to figure out what to say. "You." He finally blurted out and green eyes went wide in surprise.

 _TBC…_

 _I posted a Terminator one shot, hope you guys like. Let me know please._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

 **Chapter 8**

 _"Sit down Obi-Wan and tell me what has you so off balance."_

 _Obi-Wan sank onto the couch and tried to figure out what to say. "You." He finally blurted out and green eyes went wide in surprise._

Harry stared at the Padawan in confusion before moving to make them some tea, giving himself time to think. He couldn't mean what it sounded like he meant, could he? No, Jedi did not allow attachments, despite the whole Padawan and Master thing being a rather large one. He handed the younger man a steaming mug and then sat in the arm chair across from him. "What do you mean me Obi-Wan?" He asked gently, watching as the Padawan, absently stirred his tea, staring down into it like it held the answers to the meaning of life.

"I can't meditate without…. I hear your voice, saying my name. I didn't realise it was you till you said my name on the ship. I feel your touch and it feels so real." He stared down at the carpet, unable to look at Harry while admitting it.

Well that was definitely wasn't he had been expecting at all. Was he saying what Harry thought he was or was he reading more into it because of how nervous Obi-Wan was? "Okay, that's going to need a bit more explanation." He put his own mug of tea down on the table and leant towards Obi-Wan.

"Attachment is forbidden. There is no emotion, there is peace." He whispered shakily, putting his mug down before he dropped it, Harry helping him. Obi-Wan swallowed as their hands brushed and then Harry gently clasped his hands.

"It's alright Obi-Wan, just breath calmly. Other Jedi have friends and its allowed. Unless…. you're feeling more than just friendship?"

"I don't know!" Obi-Wan jumped up, pacing the room and Harry let him. "Being a Jedi is all I've ever wanted but if I follow the Force then I never will be."

"I thought Jedi visions were subjective? Changeable?"

"I've had visions before but this one is different, it's not really a vision. It's the Force telling me what will happen, no matter what I do to try and change it." He sounded so defeated.

Harry stood up and walked over to the younger man, looking down into troubled eyes he gently wrapped his arms around him, offering comfort and Obi-Wan sagged against him. "it's alright Obi-Wan." He whispered, rubbing his back.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered.

"You're young Obi-Wan, you have time to grow and decide what you want in life." Harry put his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and gently pushed him back enough to look into his eyes. "it's obvious you don't want what you're seeing and even if you did you're too young Obi-Wan, you're what seventeen?"

"Eighteen."

"And I'm twenty-eight, that's a large age gap even if either of us was looking for a relationship."

Obi-Wan just blinked at him owlishly, shocked by what he had said. He wasn't kicking him out? "I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm your friend Obi-Wan, at least I hope so. You can come to me with anything. And in five years if you want to try something then we'll have this conversation again then. But for now to see if you might want it." Harry leant in and kissed him softly.

Obi-Wan stiffened before relaxing into the kiss. It felt…nice. He leant closer and hesitantly moved to put his hands somewhere. Harry gently grasped his hands and pulled him in closer. They stayed like that for a while before Harry stepped back and smiled at him. "I…" he swallowed.

Harry reached out and gently smoothed Obi-Wan's tunics down. "Yeah." He handed Obi-Wan the information on the trip to Naboo and side trip to Tatooine. "Hope to see you on the trip." Obi-Wan nodded and took a deep breath, reaching for the Force to calm down before leaving the apartment to deliver the information to the Council.

* * *

Harry stood on the bridge, staring out at the planet below, but he turned as he heard a group approaching, bowing slightly to the leader. "Welcome aboard again Your Highness." He grinned at Sabé but his gaze flickered to Padmé who smiled slightly beneath her hood. "Master Jedi." If this is your whole group, then we are ready to depart."

"Thank you Senator, we are ready." Sabé answered and he turned to the captain to get them underway. Since they were using the same quarters as before they didn't need escorting there. Harry remained on the bridge simply watching the stars streak by, he had a bad feeling, like they were too late for something and he was worried about it.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as Hadrian expertly piloted the Auror down to the outskirts of town, landing easily. They stood up and left the ship, pulling hoods up to protect them from the sand and heat. Hadrian and Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan since he knew where he was going. He approached the Skywalker's house and moved to knock on the door only for it to swing open and all three smelt a worrying smell.

"Perhaps you should stay out here Senator."

"No." Hadrian slipped inside, eyes searching. "The damage isn't from a blaster." He commented as he knelt beside a half destroyed chair.

"No, this was caused by a lightsaber." Qui-Gon stated and both Jedi put their hands to their sabers.

Harry spotted something and moved to the kitchen before sighing and kneeling again. "I found someone." He called and Obi-Wan looked in before turning away and fighting the urge to throw up.

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Shmi Skywalker Master." He choked out. Qui-Gon gently soothed him while Hadrian moved through the house.

"There's no one else here."

"Why hasn't anyone investigated?" Obi-Wan managed to ask, his stomach settling.

"In a place like this?" Hadrian snorted. "No one cares enough. Though someone will come to clean this place out for new inhabitants. We should find her 'owner', see if he knows anything or where the boy is."

"Agreed." Qui-Gon stood but not before covering her body with a blanket. They left the house and headed for the shop, finding Watto easily. "Good day, we are looking for information on the Skywalker's."

"You! This is your fault!" Watto pointed at Obi-Wan who flinched slightly.

"Calm down please, just tell us what happened." Qui-Gon stepped between them.

"The boy's gone! That thing took him and killed the woman." Watto snapped and Obi-Wan paled. Had he led her killer to them? He felt Hadrian gently touch his arm, feeling his concern through the Force.

Hadrian slipped the junk dealer some local currency he had stopped to get and Watto calmed a little. "Please tell us everything you know."

"What do you think?" He asked the two Jedi once they were back on his ship and they exchanged a look.

"Someone obviously tracked the Skywalker's down and took Anakin. We can only hope he didn't see what happened to his mother."

"And the lightsaber damage?"

"Would point to someone with Jedi training." Obi-Wan whispered. But no Jedi would do this, not one that still followed the Light. A Dark Jedi might do this. "Someone must have been tracking us and sensed Anakin's power, the owner of the droid that I destroyed."

"We will have to search the Temple records for any who have left the Order and who's fighting style matches the destruction we found. Unfortunately, there is the possibility that whoever it was learnt a new style of combat after leaving. We can also put out a listing of Anakin as kidnapped and hope someone sees him and reports it."

"I'm sorry Master. I should have brought the boy with me."

"Obi-Wan there was no way to know this would happen, you are not to blame Padawan."

"He's right Obi-Wan, no one could have realised this would happen. All we can do now is keep watch for any sign of him. I could put out a reward for his safe return but that could cause more problems."

"I will speak with the Council, having such a powerful child in the hands of a Dark Jedi is dangerous." Qui-Gon answered. Hadrian nodded and the Auror took off, heading back to Naboo where the Dreadnought was waiting for them and keeping an eye on the Trade Federation withdrawal.

* * *

Hadrian stood in full formal Senatorial robes as the crowds cheered the return of their Queen and their planets freedom. Despite the cheering everything felt subdued and he couldn't blame them after what they had endured at the hands of the droid army. Hundreds were dead after being forced into camps with little medical aide. The Gungans had been spared, hidden deep in the swamps, and Jar Jar had been very happy about that. He was sticking close to the Queen and her retinue since he was banished from his own people and so far he was accepted. The two Jedi stood on the other side of the Queen, looking utterly at peace as they watched the celebration. Padmé looked beautiful in a gown of pure white as she stood before them all, speaking of their ordeal and how they would become stronger from it and move on. He was proud of her. He could see how much her people loved her and could only wish his people had known such a ruler.

He glanced at Obi-Wan again and found the Padawan glancing his way in return, offering a shy smile which Harry returned. But then the two tensed and began looking around, hands slipping to their weapons. Seeing that Hadrian shifted closer to the Queen, motioning to her handmaidens to do the same. Suddenly the nice sunny day felt very dangerous. And then he saw him, a figure in a black cloak. As it fell from his face screams erupted from the crowd. Harry didn't blame them, the Zabrak was a fearsome sight. He moved in front of the Queen protectively, drawing the small blaster he had brought just in case, turned out it was a good idea. "Back to the Palace." He ordered and the handmaidens surrounded their Queen.

Darth Maul looked from the Queen to the man protecting her and then the two Jedi. His orders were to kill the Senator and Queen but he knew he had to destroy the two Jedi first. He raised his saber and tossed his cloak aside, watching as the two dropped their cloaks and raised their sabers in return. This fight would be a true test of his abilities, he would prove to his Master that boy would never replace him. The streets cleared quickly but it didn't matter, he had no interest in civilians. The Queen and Senator would not escape him; he had left a few surprises within the Palace for them. He launched forward, attacking the pair who met his attack.

* * *

Hadrian kept a wary eye on their surroundings. Something still felt off about the Zabrak confronting them in such a way. It was like he wanted them to run but there was nothing else they could do. They had to trust the Jedi to handle him. Even as he swept their surroundings for danger he couldn't help wondering if that was the one that had taken the boy Obi-Wan had wanted to go back for. If he was, what had the child been condemned to? Captain Panaka opened the door to Padmé's rooms and there was the smallest flicker of movement but Hadrian threw himself over the Queen, shielding her with his own body even as the world exploded around them.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 9**

Obi-Wan felt a flash of panic and fear for Senator Black before he forcefully released those feelings into the Force even as he saw smoke billow from the Palace. Their opponent smirked and he glanced at his Master who looked utterly calm and at peace. He felt his Master's calming presence through their bond and it helped settled him.

Qui-Gon heard and felt the explosion in the Palace, several lives snuffed out immediately but there was nothing they could do. Hopefully emergency services would respond quickly and keep everyone clear of the square and Palace until this was resolved. He felt his Padawans fear but was proud of how quickly he released the emotion as he was meant to. Ever since that party his Padawan had been troubled and he wished he could do more to help but Obi-Wan refused to open up to him. At least he talked with Master Yoda so he knew Obi-Wan was in no trouble. He focused the bond between them and then moved, feeling Obi-Wan move with him as they pushed the Sith back.

* * *

Padmé blinked and then focused to find herself staring up into emerald eyes. She blinked dazedly and frowned. "Hadrian?"

"Don't move Padmé, we'll have to wait for rescue." He answered from where he was braced over her. He'd managed to throw the others clear but the two of them were trapped in the rubble, protected by the clear space his brief shield has created.

"The others?"

"Saw them tossed clear by the blast. I think we're the only ones trapped but I don't know if everyone made it." Hadrian smiled slightly at her. "So while we're stuck here, any boys bothering you?"

"Harry!" She couldn't help laughing at the question. Hadrian was more like an older brother to her then another sectors senator. He shifted slightly to take the weight off his knees and wrists for a second. "Could this space get any tighter?" She asked, seeing him shift.

"Yes well if I lay on you it may lead to awkward questions later."

"At this moment I don't care, I don't want you hurting yourself. Consider that a Queenly command."

"You're not my Queen but as you command." He carefully settled his weight over her, trying to not put them in too compromising a position.

* * *

Obi-Wan landed hard against the wall but was up again almost immediately and rushing back into the fight. This was the longest, hardest battle he had ever been in. Not even Xanatos had given them this much trouble. He blocked the red saber and then flipped up and over their opponent to attack from the back while his Master attacked from the front. The three danced around the now empty plaza, all trying to get the upper hand until Obi-Wan screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

Qu-Gon could only gasp in horror as his Padawan crumpled to the ground, his lightsaber fallen aside even as the younger man tried to breath past the pain. He saw the sick grin on the Sith's face as he advanced on the fallen Padawan and Qui-Gon moved faster than he had in years, getting between them and forcing the Sith back. He could hear the pained noises coming from Obi-Wan and it killed him to ignore him but he had to stop the Sith or else they would both die.

Obi-Wan struggled to release his pain, he had to move, find safety. He worked to slow his breathing and managed to push up on his elbows, watching his Master fight to protect him. It was hard to think and distantly he realised shock was setting in. At least saber wounds didn't bleed much. Shakily he started to drag himself across the ground until his arms gave way and he stared dazedly up at the sky, mind wandering. He didn't even notice as one of the locals ducked out of their storefront to pull him inside and away from danger. The voices around him were garbled and he whimpered in pain as something pressed to the wound. His world slowly went black and his body went limp on the table he'd been lifted onto.

* * *

Harry relaxed a little as he heard people shifting the rubble around them. "We're here!" He called out and heard someone else call back for them to stay still. He looked down at Padmé who smiled in relief even as Hadrian shifted around so he was kneeling over her again. He had this sick feeling that something had gone very wrong while they were trapped. Light spilled into the cavity and then hands were reaching in to pull them out.

"My Lady!"

"I'm fine. Was anyone hurt?"

"Two guards are dead My Queen, one of your handmaidens was injured but will recover." Panaka reported even as they were checked over. "Master Jinn is also uninjured and killed the attacker."

"Kenobi?" Hadrian asked and Panaka flinched slightly.

"He is in the medical ward Senator."

Hadrian glanced at Padmé who nodded at him so he made his way there quickly to find Qui-Gon staring into one of the intensive care rooms. Hadrian moved up beside him to see a Bacta Tank with Obi-Wan's still form floating inside. At first he couldn't see any injuries and then he fought the urge to be sick as he took in the remains of Obi-Wan's right leg. Everything from mid-thigh down was gone, including his knee.

"He'll live." Qui-Gon whispered shakily.

"Can he be a Jedi with such an injury?"

"Not the sort of missions he is used to. He can teach or work in the Temple." He admitted sadly, one of the Order's finest up and coming swordsmen would never wield a lightsaber in defence of freedom again, prosthetics simply weren't good enough.

"I will see to it he has the best prosthetic available." Hadrian promised.

"That is not necessary Senator, the Order provides for its own."

"That may be but I know the Queen will agree with me. For everything he has down he will receive the best available, even if I have to have one designed from scratch."

"As you wish Senator." He gave in easily, part of him wanting his beloved Padawan to have the best chance at a full life. "Were you harmed? We heard the explosion."

"The Queen and I spent the last few hours trapped but we are both uninjured."

"I am sorry we failed in our mission to protect her."

"You killed the attacker Master Jinn, you could not foresee the bomb. What happened was not your fault."

* * *

It was a struggle to focus but slowly his eyes opened to find green eyes watching him and then Hadrian smiled. "Welcome back Obi-Wan." The older man whispered and he felt confused, back? What had happened? Where was he? "It's alright Obi-Wan, you're safe. We're on Naboo, in the healing wing and that is what you're doing, healing." The Senator explained. Healing…. he'd been hurt?" He groaned and tried to move but Hadrian gently restrained him. "Just lie still and rest Obi-Wan." He soothed and Obi-Wan felt himself drifting off again. He'd sleep some more and then try to remember what had happened.

 _TBC…_

 _Don't kill me for hurting Obi-Wan, pretty please. Short but it's the last week of class and I wanted to get something out._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

 **Chapter 10**

Yoda stared at the young man sleeping on the bed, his heart heavy with grief. Seeing any Jedi hurt pained him, he had known them all from the crèche, but this Padawan held a special place in his heart. He had pushed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan together and it had been the right thing to do, they were an excellent pair and yet now it had ended in pain. Obi-Wan would still be a Jedi but he could no longer be on a combat team. Not that Qui-Gon was considered as such, he was a highly skilled negotiator, it was not his fault many of his missions ended up requiring his skills with a lightsabre more than his ability to talk. The diminutive master didn't move as the door opened and a man not much older than Obi-Wan entered.

"My apologies Master Jedi."

"Disturb me you did not Senator." He watched as the young man moved to study the displays, obviously understanding at least the basics. "Well you are? Explosion you were in."

"Just a few scrapes, nothing series."

"Told the Council Master Jinn did of your offer for Padawan Kenobi. Generous it is."

"Generous? Hardly. It's simply the right thing to do. He was hurt protecting the Queen and myself, we both feel that therefore we should ensure he has the best treatment possible."

Yoda studied the young man intently, searching for his intentions through the Force. He could feel nothing but sincerity which was very refreshing from a politician. "Very well, allow your treatment the Council will."

Hadrian relaxed as the Grand Master hobbled away. They'd never met before and he had to admit he reminded him of an old friend, in looks anyway. Dobby had never been that calm. He gently brushed his hand through Obi-Wan's short hair before going to speak with the Doctor now that the Council had agreed. After a while it was agreed that Obi-Wan would be transferred to Talofan for the creation of a custom prosthetic, it's fitting and then his rehabilitation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Qui-Gon walked beside the gurney and onto the shuttle, watching as his sedated Padawan was secured for transport to the Bajic Dreadnought, Vigilance, where it was waiting in orbit. It was still surprising to see such a ship; he hadn't realised the Bajic sector had war ships. He gently checked Obi-Wan was deeply sedated and nudged the Force a little to help him heal quicker. He didn't want to leave him but he had his Orders, he was needed back at the Temple. It could take months, even longer, before Obi-Wan would be discharged from medical care. "Be well my Padawan, May the Force be with you." He whispered before walking away. He saw the Senator approaching, the Queen beside him garbed again as a Handmaiden, so he bowed to them.

"He will have the best care Master Jinn, I promise."

"Thank you for everything Senator, your Majesty."

"There is nothing to thank us for Master Jinn." Padme smiled up at him sadly even as she gently took his hand in hers. "Naboo, I, owe him a debt that cannot be paid. If either of you ever needs something you just have to ask." She hugged Harry and then returned to the Palace to change and then help organise the relief efforts.

"She's right Master Jinn. Have a safe trip back to Coruscant."

"May the force be with you Senator." He bowed and forced himself to walk away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sat by Obi-Wan's side as the Vigilance flew towards home. It wasn't necessary, he was safe in the medical bay and so heavily sedated there was no chance of him waking and yet he remained sitting at his side. The medic allowed it since it did no harm and he was leaving to eat and sleep. But when they finally slipped into orbit it was a relief. Obi-Wan was transported down to a private medical facility and Hadrian left the ship to brief the government on what had happened.

He was at Obi-Wan's bedside the next morning as the sedation finally wore off and the younger man began showing signs of consciousness. It seemed to take forever but finally blue-grey eyes fluttered open and focused slowly on him. "Welcome back Obi-Wan. Don't try to talk yet." He warned gently even as he held a cup of water to his lips.

"Ha…drain?" Obi-Wan whispered, obviously confused.

"You're safe Obi-Wan." He assured him. "Your Master killed the assassin."

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion. Assassin…he remembered the black and red skin, the double-sided lightsabre…. pain! More pain than he'd ever felt before. He struggled to sit up and Hadrian helped him before he pushed back the blankets only to stare in horror at what was revealed, struggling in vain to release his emotions as he'd been taught.

"Shh… it's alright, you're going to be alright." Hadrian whispered and Obi-Wan clutched his shirt as the Senator held him, rocking gently. Sobs soon followed and through it all Hadrian held him, comforting him.

Hadrian finally settled him back on the bed after the sobs had subsided and Obi-Wan had cried himself to sleep. Maybe the Jedi would have looked down on what had happened but he knew such a reaction was necessary and healthy. His leg had been cut off during a fight for his life, such an event was highly traumatic. Now he could begin to heal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He looked down at the prosthetic, pleased by how well it had turned out. But there was one last step before Obi-Wan went under the knife. He lifted off a panel and looked at the strip of strong metal hidden underneath. He took a deep breath and picked up the tool, beginning to etch on the metal ever so slowly and carefully. Under his hand the runes slowly took form, magic swirling around as they began to work. The leg would be even better than expected now. He wished he could do this for all prosthetics but there were too many shipped out all over the Galaxy and he had to make the runes himself or else they were simply marks on metal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hadrian watched through the window as the surgeons began preparing Obi-Wan's leg, or what was left of it, for the attachment of the prosthetic. It wasn't a risky surgery but it could be long and tedious due to all the nerves in the leg. They had to be attached correctly or he would have trouble controlling the limb. That was why there was a medical droid in the room, to ensure all connections were made fully. He stood and watched the entire surgery, only relaxing once Obi-Wan was wheeled away to recovery. "Doctor?"

"The surgery went well, he's young and fit which is always a benefit. We predict a full recovery."

"Thank you."

"Our pleasure."

Hadrian walked through to recovery and sat beside the bed, waiting for him to wake.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan gripped the bars and slowly pulled himself to his feet, standing unsteadily but still standing. The new leg felt strange but he had been assured that would fade in time as his body adjusted to the new limb. Hadrian was sitting on the bench that ran around the room, watching him and it felt nice. The Senator had been by his side the whole time and while he missed his Master his presence was welcomed. He gripped the bars tightly and listened to the specialists' orders before taking a hesitant step. One after another he slowly walked to the other end of the bars, sweet beading on his forehead from concentrating and exhaustion. It felt like years since he had last walked, not the weeks it really was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'll be fine." Obi-Wan promised as he watched Hadrian pace the living room. It was great being out of the hospital and he had really enjoyed the last few weeks living with Hadrian. But he would not get in the way of the Senator fulfilling his duties as Senator for the Sector. "I can go back to the hospital."

"No." Hadrian sat down beside him and Obi-Wan leant into him, smiling as an arm came around his shoulders. Hadrian had said nothing until he was older but that didn't mean the older man pushed him away. He was always willing to give comfort or just a friendly touch. "Stay here for the rest of your rehabilitation. I might be back before you leave and if I'm not then I hope to see you on Coruscant."

"You've done so much for me." He whispered.

"It was the least I could do." He answered.

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Good news, Mum's surgery went well and no sign the cancer has spread._

 **Chapter 11**

Obi-Wan stared out at the planet beneath them, taking in the sight of the only home he'd ever known. It felt longer than a year since he'd left here with his Master to return to Naboo. He closed his eyes and reached out in the Force, a smile breaking out as his Master immediately reached back over their dormant bond, letting if flare back to life. And then he sensed a second presence, smile widening as he brushed against the Senator, not surprised when the Senator reacted to it. Obi-Wan knew the man wasn't a Jedi or Force Sensitive and yet he was aware of it being used around him. it was just another mystery about the man the Force pushed him towards. He finally moved away and boarded the shuttle to be taken down to the Temple. It wasn't a surprise when he found his Master waiting for him, along with Master Yoda. He grabbed his bag and walked down the ramp, bowing to them.

Qui-Gon was utterly relieved to see his Padawan as the young man walked down the ramp. Wearing long trousers and boots it was impossible to tell one leg was a prosthetic, he moved as if he had never lost it.

"Master." Obi-Wan greeted and Qui-Gon reached out to pull him into a hug.

"I have missed you my Padawan. It is good to see you returned and healed."

"Agree with Qui-Gon I do. Long awaited your return is." Yoda too was impressed by Obi-Wan's ease of movement.

"Thank you Masters."

"Come, settle in you will and then the Council you will see." They walked deeper into the temple and Obi-Wan smiled as they reached their quarters. He went inside and went to his room, putting his bag down to sit on the bed. It felt good to be home. He opened the bag and put the books away as well as the clothes. He then went to join his Master in the main living area.

"Padawan, may I…" Qui-Gon trailed off and Obi-Wan pulled off his boot and then rolled up his pant leg, revealing intricate silver metal. "I am so sorry Obi-Wan."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Master. This was not your fault. It doesn't cause pain and I've been training to adapt. I've had to alter my style, less acrobatics but I can still fight." He tried to reassure his Master, the closest he had to a Father. Qui-Gon nodded slowly and Obi-Wan rolled his pant back down.

"Blue is a good colour for you Padawan." He teased softly and Obi-Wan smiled.

"I need to requisition new uniforms." He admitted and Qui-Gon nodded, he may not have gained height but his build had changed a bit, his old uniforms would be too loose now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hadrian smiled as he felt Obi-Wan arrive in system, it was about time he returned home and got back to being a Jedi. As for him, he was beginning to think it was time to retire. The Trade Federation was in the Courts over the invasion and the case was dragging on. Tensions were rising and Valorum's term was nearly up. And Bail had mentioned he was retiring with the new Viceroy to take his place as Senator for Alderaan. Amusingly enough his name was also Bail and he had just married Queen Breha. He'd watched as the bureaucrats gained more and more power in the Senate and was thinking he needed a break and maybe he could do more good out there than stuck in endless debates.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry frowned as he looked over the general bounty and sighed. It appeared Padme had as much of a tendency to trouble as he had. He sent in notification that he was taking the job and then signed out, heading to where the Aurora was berthed. He got permission to leave and took off, setting course for Naboo. It wouldn't take too long for the Guild to realise he had no intention of actually trying to get the bounty and it would be offered again. He just had to get to her Majesty first.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry bowed as he was led before the Queen and Padme inclined her head, not bothered by the casual clothes since she was one of the very few aware of his double identity. "Welcome back to Naboo Senator Black."

"Thank you Majesty, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Oh?"

Harry glanced around and raised an eyebrow in question.

"We will speak elsewhere, after Court. Sabè take him to guest quarters."

"Yes your Majesty." She curtsied and lead Harry away.

"More trouble?" The handmaiden asked.

"A bounty has been placed on her Majesty." He answered just as softly, using magic to ensure they weren't overheard. Sabè just sighed, why did so many people want her Queen dead?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dressed in a Naboo security uniform and with his hair dyed and styled differently Harry stayed close to Padme everywhere she went. After a month he knew the bounty had been put out again and any day an attempt would be made. What almost made him laugh was the slightly cheaper bounty out on his own head, well Senator Black's head. Which meant this had something to do with the invasion. Someone had a lot invested in that action and obviously they hadn't gotten the outcome they wanted so wanted revenge on the two obvious people who stopped it. He'd supplied the data to incriminate the Trade Federation and Padme had stood firm against them.

As they walked down the hall he grabbed Padme by the waist and spun into an alcove. "Scatter!" he yelled as blaster fire ripped through where they had been even as the handmaidens moved to cover, weapons appearing from under concealing robes.

"Dengar." Harry hissed, recognising the other male. This was not good. He took a deep breath, loosening the hold he kept on his magic. He glanced at Eirtaé who nodded and took his place covering Padme while Harry slipped through the shadows to get closer to Dengar. "Get the Queen clear." He ordered the others even as he began firing on Dengar, forcing the other male to focus fire on him in return. Harry moved closer still until they were engaged in hand to hand, something they both excelled in but Harry was much older and more experienced. Dengar tried to pull back, to create distance but Harry pressed the attack, magic infusing his strikes. He knew that he could not let him get away, he was too dangerous to let go. Security flooded the hall but held their fire, not wanting to hit Harry until finally he landed a blow that sent the other man to the ground and they fired, ensuring he would stay down. "The Queen?"

"Safe room." Panaka answered as Dengar was hauled up and secured. Harry nodded and watched the bounty hunter dragged off. "You hurt?"

"I'm fine." Harry scooped up his blaster and knife, securing them.

"If you say so."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry picked up the form and sighed before signing it and sending it off. It was official, as of the next session he would no longer be a Senator. With Dengar's arrest the bounty hunters had backed off, at least for now and he had a lot of loose ends to tie up back home before moving to Naboo permanently. And there was someone on Coruscant he needed to see as well. He settled in to fill out the necessary forms and handed them in to Panaka before heading to the Aurora to return to Coruscant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry leant against the rail, watching the traffic speed by below. He smiled as he felt a familiar presence approach and then Obi-Wan was standing beside him. Harry reached up and tucked his Padawan braid behind his ear. "Almost forgot what you look like in Jedi Robes."

"I haven't seen you since I arrived."

"I know, I'm sorry but I figured you needed to settle back home."

"I went to see you the other day but your aide said you were off planet."

"Yeah, I was on Naboo handling some things. Like arranging a house."

"A house?" Obi-Wan frowned in confusion.

"I've informed the Senate that I am stepping down as Senator, my replacement will be here by the start of next session."

"You're leaving the Senate? Why? You do good work."

"Maybe." Harry shrugged. "But more and more it feels like we're drowning in red tape and it just feels worthless. I've taken a position with one of the main Naboo relief groups to help the recovery there and humanitarian efforts elsewhere."

"I see."

"I will miss you Obi-Wan, but there's no law against us talking over comms. I want to hear all about you being Knighted." Harry smiled and Obi-Wan nodded slowly. He shifted to lean against Harry and Harry took his hand. "As of next week Senator Hadrian Black is retired and Harry Potter will be working for the Naboo."

"You used a false name?"

"Many Senators do, but it is a name I have legal claim to thanks to extended family. Now, how have you been settled back in?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as the holo cleared up to reveal Obi-Wan sans braid. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I leave tomorrow on my first solo mission, negotiations."

"Sounds fun."

"Hopefully it will be boring and unremarkable. How is your work?"

"Good. All of the damage done during the invasion will be repaired within a month or so. the Queen's first term will be up next year but everyone is assuming she'll serve a second term. Any news on the boy?"

"No, there's been no sightings. Qui-Gon said they're lessoning the search, that after this long he's either too well hidden or dead."

"Well I've still got that bounty out on information."

"I have to go."

"Safe travels."

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan replied before ending the call to finish packing.

 _TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _Some time skipping ahead._

 **Chapter 12**

Harry walked onto the landing pad in the capital of Talofan and looked around, breathing the familiar air deeply. This was the right thing to do and yet…part of him wanted to stay with the familiar. No the whole sector had come to rely on him too much, they needed to learn to stand on their own without him there in the shadows. He made his way to his estate and began packing what he wanted to take. There was a lot, artwork and furniture especially, that he was leaving to others. With a bit of magic packing only took a day instead of several and then he headed into the city, intending to hand it back to the government since they had gifted it to him in the first place. "Governor." He bowed slightly.

"Hadrian! What is this I hear about you resigning from the Senate?"

"It is time."

"Time? What do you mean time?"

"It is time for this sector to stand on its own, without me in the shadows holding your hand. I can do more good out there in the Galaxy then in the Senate."

"But…"

"Goodbye." Harry vanished, expending the magic to get to his ship without any painful goodbyes or pleas to stay. He fired up the engines and left, setting course for Naboo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan dropped his bag on his bed and was tempted to follow it down but made himself go to the small kitchen and boil some water for tea before checking his messages and smiling when he found one from Harry.

" _Hi. I'm all settled on Naboo now, sending this from my home comm unit. Guessing you're on a mission so I hope it goes well. I'm off with the Relief movement, there's an emergency out on the rim involving volcanoes so it should be interesting. Hope to hear from you soon. May the Force be with you Obi-Wan."_

Since his Knighting they seemed to be playing tag with their calls, missing each other by only small amounts of time. But he liked even messages from Harry, it was a look at life outside the Temple and Harry usually had an amusing story or two. He told him about Temple life in return and what he could of his missions but he missed talking to him in person. He drank his tea and then unpacked his dirty uniform and some datapads. He considered going to get something to eat but in the end exhaustion won and he fell into bed to sleep, thankful certain dreams and visions came less now he knew Harry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as he watched the ceremony, standing unobtrusively amongst the Queen's security detachment, once again dressed as one of them. If any of her enemies was going to strike this was the perfect opportunity. There weren't a lot of chances to take out most of the government after all. They were spread through the Throne room which was packed with people, watching as Amidala stood from the Throne and a young woman moved up the stairs to stand just below her. She too wore an elaborate gown, though less elaborate than the Queens, and white make up to hide her identity. Amidala lifted a chain and pendant and slipped then around the other woman's neck. She then turned to face the crowd.

"I present to you the Princess of Theed, Jamillia." Amidala announced and the crowd applauded happily, Harry among them. The line of succession was now secure even though there were many calls for the Constitution to be altered so that Amidala could serve for longer. She still had three years left of her second term, how much louder would those calls be by the end? As the ceremony ended and the people began to mingle and talk Harry gravitated over to stand behind the Queen, keeping a close eye on things as the handmaidens closed in as well. Finally, it was over and Amidala left the Throne Room for her own chambers and Harry was the only guard who stayed all the way into the rooms. He was part of the furniture to the rest of security, following her anywhere she went when he was there. She walked into the dressing room and froze to allow her handmaidens to remover the layers of gown before she slipped into a simple dress and sat down. Harry shooed the others off and then moved to gently begin taking out all the pins and other hair pieces used to keep her hair in the elaborate get up even as she cleaned off the Royal makeup.

"One step closer to being just Padme again." He teased as he worked, getting a smile.

"Jamillia will make a good Queen, she's steady and a real believer in democracy."

"And hopefully she won't have as many enemies. I think your poor security staff are ready to scream some days."

"I think they're sick of ending up with Bounty Hunters being dropped in their laps and made to look incompetent." She argued as she leant into the back of her chair. She would honestly be glad when her term was up, yes she did good work as Queen and she loved serving her people but she would not miss all the pomp for a second.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Amazing, we actually connected this time." A familiar voice stated as the holo came into focus to reveal Harry and Obi-Wan smiled.

"A rare event indeed." The young Knight agreed. "How is Naboo?"

"Quiet but you can feel the anticipation. The people are pushing for the Constitution to change so Amidala can remain as Queen but she's looking forward to stepping down next year. Jamillia will be a good Queen. And hey, no attempts on either of them for the last six months, think the Guild is getting tired of its members ending up in jail."

"Well it is hard to operate if all your members are locked up."

"How is Temple life?"

"Good, I'm stuck here for the next few months."

"Oh?"

"There was an issue with some pirates."

"Sounds fun, but you're okay?"

"I am. I uh…I've been watching the initiates."

Harry blinked and then smiled. "Thinking of taking on a Padawan?"

"Yes." He admitted, a Padawan meant he was committed to the Order, at least until they were Knighted.

"I am glad."

"What?"

"Obi-Wan you can't live your life in the Temple waiting for the right moment. If you believe you are being told to take on a Padawan then do it with no regrets." He smiled at the younger man who slowly nodded. "Whatever is meant to be will be."

"You're right, I trust the Force to know what it is doing." He grinned slightly and Harry chuckled.

"Good. Now, Queen Amidala is making a trip to congratulate Senator Palpatine on his election, so I hope to see you then?"

"Definitely. It will be good to see you in person again."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan sat in the stands, watching the initiates spar and smiling slightly as he remembered his own time among them. He hadn't had an easy time as a child, though he had made a small group of very good friends, not that they were often in the Temple at the same time anymore. His smile widened as he felt a familiar presence enter the room and then his old Master was sitting beside him. "Searching for a new Padawan, Master?"

"Not particularly. And you?" he teased and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You know very well why I am here Qui-Gon."

"Is the Force pulling you towards any of them?" The older man asked, leaning forward to study the children.

"Maybe…this is not as easy as they believe." He nodded at the children who were taking covert glances at them.

"No it is not." He agreed, he didn't like looking back at their own first meeting, he had not treated Obi-Wan right at all. He watched the children and Obi-Wan, noticing how he kept looking back at one boy, human or close to, maybe ten years old with short cropped black hair and tanned skin, they were too far for him to make out the boys' eye colour. The lesson finished and he nudged Obi-Wan. "Go, speak with him."

Obi-Wan hesitated and then rose, hands hidden in the sleeves of his robe as he made his way down, first to speak with their teacher and Qui-Gon smiled.

Obi-Wan walked over to the benches and sat, waiting for the boy to be sent over by Master Netura. Soon the boy walked over, obviously nervous and excited but doing a good job of concealing the emotions. The boy stopped and bowed and Obi-Wan inclined his head in greeting. "What is your name initiate?"

"Rhan Deece, Knight Kenobi."

"May I see your lightsabre Initiate Deece."

"Yes sir." The boy held it out and Obi-Wan took it to inspect before activating the light green blade.

"This is a good lightsabre; it will serve you well." He smiled at the boy who beamed back. "I am searching for a Padawan and the Force has brought you to my attention. Would you accept me as your Master?"

Rhan froze staring at him with wide eyes before nodding. Everyone in the temple knew who Obi-Wan Kenobi was, he had fought a Sith and lived! Even if he had lost his leg. But he was counted as one of the best of the younger Knights. "I would be honoured to be your Padawan, Master Kenobi." He bowed and Obi-Wan clasped his shoulder.

"Then come, we had best see the Council."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Harry, this is Rhan Deece, my Padawan. Rhan this is my good friend Harry Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you Padawan Deece." Harry smiled at the small boy who bowed to the hologram.

"Pleased to meet you Sir."

"About time you took on a Padawan, Obi-Wan."

"Any news on the Queen's visit?"

"We leave tomorrow." The line was secure so he wasn't worried about answering that.

"Then we'll see you soon."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rhan stood in his place behind his new Master, fighting to stay still and alert as the silvery ship came in to land on the platform. It was a beautiful ship and the pilot was obviously skilled. The engines shut down and then the ramp lowered and several security officers walked down, checking it was safe. His Master had positioned them to the back and side of the crowd of officials there to welcome the Queen for her second visit to the Republic's capital. His eyes widened in awe as the Queen walked slowly down the ramp, she looked so…. stately and serene and he could feel that reflected in the Force. Arrayed behind her were a group of hooded women that his Master said where her handmaidens, sort of her bodyguards and even doubles when in danger. Then he spotted the man his Master had talked to over the comm and he spotted them, nodding to Master Kenobi. The Queen and her retinue were greeted by the new Chancellor and then they moved away except for Master Kenobi's friend who walked towards them, smiling.

Obi-Wan smiled back and held his hand out to Harry who clasped it and then pulled him into a hug and Rhan stifled a laugh as he sensed his Master's surprise and then happiness. "I've missed you my friend."

"I've missed you too Obi-Wan. And this must be young Rhan." Harry offered the boy his hand and Rhan took it, smiling shyly. "Having any trouble with this one?"

"No sir." Rhan shook his head and the two older men chuckled.

"How long are you here for?"

"Three days was all she could spare. Other than an official thing this evening I'm pretty much free though."

"Good. Dex's dinner tomorrow for lunch?" Obi-Wan suggested and Harry grinned.

"Sounds good to me." He moved to catch up with the others.

"He feels…. different." Rhan whispered.

"Padawan?" Obi-Wan looked down at the boy who fiddled with the sleeve of his robe. "It's alright Rhan, I won't be mad."

"Not like a Jedi or the Force but there's something…."

"Warm?" Obi-Wan offered and Rhan nodded.

"I know, at least you didn't swoon." He grumbled and Rhan's eyes went wide before he giggled. "Come along Padawan, you have classes to attend this afternoon."

"Yes Master." He followed him to the public transport station that would take them back to the Temple.

"What did you think of her Majesty?"

"She's incredible, so calm and…Queenly? Do you know her?"

"Yes, she was Queen of Naboo during the Trade crisis. Her term is nearly up though. She came to congratulate Chancellor Palpatine on his appointment."

"Wow." He whispered as they got into the transport with several other passengers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan sat at the table, spinning a spoon absently through his fingers but he smiled and stood as he saw a familiar figure enter, waving him over and Harry smiled when he saw him, moving to join him at the table.

"No Padawan today?"

"He has a navigation test today."

"Ah, does he like flying as much as you do?" he teased and Obi-Wan grimaced.

"More like you actually."

"Oh good, something more we can bond over." They laughed and then ordered from the droid waitress. "Enjoying being a teacher?"

"Actually yes, Rhan is a bright and eager student. We haven't been on a mission offworld yet but I suspect we will be assigned one soon. He's young for a Padawan so smaller than most but he makes up for it with speed and stubbornness."

"Reminds me of me as a kid."

"I don't want to know." They chuckled. Lunch was good as they just talked about anything they felt like and Obi-Wan followed him back to the Embassy after, removing his outer robe and boots once in Harry's room. Harry made tea and they sat on the couch together to continue chatting. Neither really noticed or cared as they shifted closer until Obi-Wan was leaning into Harry's side, Harry's arm around him as they talked quietly. It felt completely comfortable and natural to sit like that. And when Obi-Wan leant in hesitantly Harry just smiled and tugged him closer, sealing their lips together.

 _TBC…._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: not mine_

 **Chapter 13**

Harry sat at his desk, staring out the window at the waterfalls nearby. The galaxy was getting more and more dangerous as time went by and he didn't like it at all. In three weeks Queen Amidala would step down, despite the still many cries for her to remain on the Throne. Padmé planned to retire from public office but he doubted she actually would, she loved helping people too much to simply marry and raise a family in the Lake country. He hadn't seen Obi-Wan since that visit to Coruscant but they spoke when they could, often playing comm tag as both were being kept very busy. The business with the Secessionist Movement, led by Count Dooku of Serenno was moving closer and closer to violence. Personally, he had no issue with systems seceding from the Republic, they had every right to choose when it came to galactic politics. What gave him concern was the involvement of the Trade Federation, even though those who had lead the invasion were long dead, and the InterGalatic Banking Clan. The banking clan was one of the most influential commerce guilds in the Galactic Republic and the most important organization in the Outer Rim. That could mean a major headache should it come to war.

He'd had suspicions about Dooku for years, ever since the man had approached him under a false name, looking to hire him long term. Perhaps he should look Jango up, see if the other man had taken the job and just how much he might let slip about it. The Mandalorian bounty hunter took jobs Harry would never touch but he had his own code of honour which put him a step above many in the business.

Everything seemed to be spirally out of control towards war. But why? And who was behind it? The re-emergence of the Jedi's ancient enemy couldn't be a coincidence. But Dooku had been a Jedi Master, would he ally with a Sith? He needed more information but that would mean leaving Naboo and going deep into his Bounty Hunter identity. It was only because of magic that his various alias' had remained unlinked considering the little he did to change his appearance. But with a new Queen to be crowned soon it wasn't the best of times to vanish.

He held his hand out, summoning a hidden, sealed container which he unlocked and then opened. He stared at the cylinder inside and then gently lifted it, feeling the weight in his hand. No one living knew he had this and he hoped no one ever would, but he had the feeling he would need it soon. Fifty years after his arrival he had begun to travel and had spent some time on Iktotch and had been taken into the Temple there. An elderly Iktotchi had taken him in and had attempted to train him in the ways of the Force. He was a wizard, not a Jedi, but there had been some things he could learn. His ability to meditate had definitely improved as had his ability to defend his mind and even read others.

Harry stood and moved into the middle of the room, activating the silvery green blade and listening to it hum powerfully. The first time he'd activated the blade he'd laughed, it seemed he couldn't get away from links to his past with a blade in Slytherin colours. The fact that he felt the need to carry it now when he hadn't used it since leaving the temple so long ago had him worried.

No one could link him to his time at the temple, he'd been using the name Orion Black back then, Hadrian Black was listed as a descendant and so when he had entered politics he had made sure to enter that link, not wanting anyone to think he was trying to hide Force sensitivity. Harry Potter had no such links which meant he'd have to be careful of using a lightsabre where he may be seen and reported to the Jedi. He turned the weapon off and hid it in a pocket, easy to access if needed but not visible.

He'd wait until Padmé was safe and then he would leave and see what he could find as well drop in on the banking clans.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padmé gently settled the ceremonial crown onto Jamillia's head and then stepped back, dropping into a curtsey to Naboo's new Queen as the crowded throne room burst into cheers. Though there was a sense of sadness to as their most beloved Queen handed over the reins of government. They had fought to the last minute to have her retain the throne but Padmé was relieved to be stepping down. She wasn't sure yet what she would do next but it would be nice to be away from politics for a while. She couldn't wait to get out of the formal gown and thick white makeup for the last time, although she would miss her handmaidens a lot. None were remaining in service as Jamillia looked nothing like her and she had her own handmaidens. She turned to face the crowds, watching over the celebration and feeling a familiar presence move to stand at her shoulder.

Harry kept scanning the crowds, suddenly shoving Amidala down as a blaster shot burnt into the wall behind where her head had been seconds earlier. It took a second but then the screaming started even as the robed handmaidens surrounded their respective monarchs as security began trying to control the panicking crowd. "Come on." Harry shoved Sabé towards one of the exits, getting the group moving as he covered them. He saw Panaka moving Jamillia's group through another exit, keeping the two apart. Inside the huddle of crimson robes Queen Amidala was being stripped from her gown as they moved, leaving her in tight fitting red pants and shirt which was quickly covered in another crimson robe even as her makeup was rubbed away. Within minutes there was no way to distinguish Padmé from the other handmaidens as they moved deeper into the Palace.

Harry paused in an intersection, the girls hidden behind columns as he looked around, instincts screaming of danger. And then he heard a familiar sound in the side corridor. He turned and came face to face with a tall, cloaked humanoid wielding a crimson lightsaber. "Get to the bunker, I'll handle this."

"Be careful." Eirtaé called after him even as the group of seven women ran for the secure bunker.

Harry made sure he was between the attacker and the girls. "You'll go no further Sith." He stated firmly, shifting his stance and he heard a chuckle which had him revising the estimate of his opponents age down to that of a teenager.

"You're going to stop me?" He mocked and Harry sighed, great, a prideful teenager.

"If I must child." he pushed a little, looking for a reaction and he got one as the Sith lunged. Harry simply dodged even as he withdrew the hilt from his pocket, activating the blade and bringing it up into a ready position.

"I am no child!" He shoved his hood back and Harry felt a pang of grief.

"Oh Anakin." He whispered. He'd seen enough copies of the holo R2 had recorded of their stay with the Skywalker family over the years. He still had funds sitting aside to pay for information on him after all.

"I am Darth Vader." The teenager growled, eyes a sickly yellow.

"You are Anakin Skywalker, son of Shmi Skywalker. Why are you trying to kill the woman you once called an Angel?" Harry demanded even as their sabers clashed. Harry had never learnt the various forms, relying instead on the sword instruction he'd had on earth with Gryffindor's sword. It made him a harder opponent for the locals, helping make up for his lack of ability in sensing the future like a Jedi or Sith could in combat.

"She killed my mother!" Vader snarled, pushing the attack.

"What? From Coruscant? The Sith killed your Mother. Padmé wanted to go back and free you both. Senator Black took Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to Tatooine in order to do so but all they found was your Mother's body. Senator Black even put out a reward for any information on your whereabouts." He explained as they fought.

"Liar!"

"Reach out, does it feel like I'm lying?" Harry asked calmly and then backed off even as Vader hesitated but then reached out with the Force, a look of confusion on his face. "Let me help you." He deactivated his lightsaber and held his hand out to the sixteen-year-old who was already taller than him.

"No. I will not betray my Master!"

"You would remain a slave then?" Harry stood his ground before the angry and confused teen. The Sith had to be crazy to send the teen after Padmé when they had bounded so quickly at first meeting.

"I am not a slave." Vader's anger surged and he lunged. Harry sighed and lashed out with magic, knocking the boy out. He summoned the lightsaber and hid it before creating a portkey and putting it on the unconscious body, sending him to the Auror's bunk room. He would have to try and deal with him later. He turned towards the bunker and took off at a jog, glad he had shorted out the hall cameras as soon as he'd sensed Anakin, no one needed to know of their battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan deflected another blast even as Rhan helped the senator along. So much for a simple diplomatic mission! He kept moving, deflecting every shot that came their way, refusing to allow his Padawan to be injured. There were days he missed the ability to perform some of the more acrobatic moves anymore but today was a day he was glad to have focused on the more defensive forms since losing his leg. But this was not the first mission lately to go wrong, more and more often missions were more dangerous than first believed. Darkness was falling over the universe and no one knew how to stop it.

 _TBC…._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _So, I had a review going on about him using the name Hadrian and how it's not the formal form of Harry….and? You're point being? Who said that was why he used it? Last chapter he admitted to having gone by Orion at one point. He's used quite a few names because he's lived over a century there without aging and had many different roles. Hadrian Black was just the one he picked for that role. Just like he decided on his birth name for his Bounty Hunter role at the moment. Sorry this is here for those of you who thought and realised what Harry is doing but the reviewer disabled the ability to reply privately._

 **Chapter 14**

Harry walked into the room to find Anakin still unconscious, lying on the bunk. He sighed and began stripping him off, pausing as skin was revealed, taking in the scars on his back. The room shook as his rage escalated but he quickly clamped down on his emotions as he forced himself to continue. How many times had he been whipped to create so many scars? But he had to ensure there were no hidden surprises so he destroyed everything he found and then scanned his body with his medical scanner and magic. He found several implanted trackers, a small explosive set near his heart and something nasty near the adrenal gland. Deactivating them was dangerous but so was leaving them as is. By the time he was done he was exhausted and covered in sweat but no one would be remotely killing the boy. He wished he had access to potions, without them it would be a ritual and that meant asking Padme for somewhere to perform it. He got up and went to clean up before going to see Padme who had been moved from the bunker straight to a secure apartment, just to be safe.

"Harry!" Padme smiled, relieved to see him uninjured. "What happened?" She asked and he put his finger to his lips before pulling out a jammer.

"Just to be safe." He stretched on the couch and she curled into his side, needing to feel safe and her 'big brother' always managed that.

"That bad, is it?"

"Well it's not good. The Sith is obviously still after you."

Obviously." She snorted. "Did you kill the one in the hall?"

"No. he's unconscious and restrained on my ship."

"What? Why?"

"It's Anakin, Padme."

She froze in shock…she'd misheard, right? "Nooo." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head. "He's safe now Padme, I disabled all the tracking devices and implants that could kill or hurt him."

"But he's still…. turned to the Dark Side?" She knew a bit about the Force thanks to her Jedi protectors who she was still in contact with and even Harry, though she wasn't sure where he got his information from, and everything said being a Sith was very bad.

"I don't think it was truly a willing turn though, he's been…beaten and tortured Padme, his mind twisted. But I think we can get through to him with some work. If you're willing."

"Of course, I am. I want to see him."

"Alright." They slipped away from the apartment and back to his ship. She stared at the sleeping teenager on the bunk, he had grown so much since Tatooine. She reached out and pulled the blanket down, blushing slightly at the sight of bare skin but she could also see the many scars and it hurt. She gently ran her hand through shoulder length hair, darker than she remembered. "Oh Ani." She whispered and he stirred slightly, pressing into her touch in his sleep and Harry smiled, that was a good sign. "What do I need to do?"

"First, we need somewhere secluded and secure."

"We can take him to my family's villa in the Lake Country, there's plenty of space and it's remote. And don't even think of asking me to leave." Her chin went up and he chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Wasn't thinking of it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was two weeks before they could take Anakin to the house without a bunch of security following them. Harry kept him sedated the whole time for safety. Once they had settled into the house Padme watched in curiosity as Harry drew on the floor of the main room, the furniture removed for extra space. There was a circle inside of a triangle with some sort of writing and symbols she didn't recognise. "What will this do to him?"

"It's a cleansing ritual, not designed for the Force but it should work. It will remove anything harmful from his system, in case his 'Master' was drugging him and hopefully it will remove the taint of the Dark Side from his mind. But Padme…if it works, it will hurt. No matter how loud he screams you cannot cross the lines, there is no way to know what it would do. Clear?"

"Clear." She agreed and Harry went to retrieve Anakin who was laid in the centre, still naked. She retreated to sit on a windowsill as Harry lit some candles and set some herbs to burn, their scent soon filling the room and she smiled, they really smelt good. And then Harry began to speak in a language she didn't understand.

Harry was pretty much winging it with the ritual. He'd read about cleansing rituals in fifth year but he'd never expected to attempt one. Aurors used them, when exposed to Dark Magic on the job, so did Healers. He'd never gotten the chance to serve as either, he'd come to this universe a year into Auror training after all. Thankfully he'd always been good at relying on his instincts when it came to magic so he was as sure as he could be this would work. He focused on what he needed the ritual to do as he chanted in Latin and he could feel power gathering in the ritual space, not just his magic, but something pulled from the Planet itself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan sat in the garden, meditating with his old Master, Rhan in class, when he felt it. He gasped, eyes snapping open and Qui-Gon immediately moved to his side.

"Obi-Wan?" He asked in concern, steadying him even as Obi-Wan gasped for air, shuddering. He sent for a Healer and Bant was soon with them, gently checking him over.

"I don't know." She admitted as Obi-Wan clung to Qui-Gon's robes.

"Master!" Rhan called, running over to them. He simply dropped into Obi-Wan's lap, curling into him as Master Yoda walked over.

"Calm you must Obi-Wan. Let go and allow to happen." He ordered the young Knight who took in a shuddering breath but slumped against Qui-Gon, eyes rolling back as he surrendered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry gasped, hair billowing in an invisible wind, and suddenly he felt Obi-Wan, as if he was in the same room, lending his strength to the ritual. The power grew until it suddenly slammed into Anakin who screamed in agony, despite being unconscious. He writhed as the power ripped through his body, seeking out any Darkness and destroying it.

For Padmé, watching from a distance, it seemed to last forever as she gripped the window ledge to keep from running to the poor boy. But there was nothing she could do for either of them until it was finished. She didn't how Harry was doing this and if it worked then she didn't really care. She threw an arm up over her eyes as a bright light flashed through the room and Anakin screamed even louder before it went dead silent. "Harry!" She lowered her arm and tried to blink the spots from her vision. She saw Harry on his knees, breathing hard and lying utterly still was Anakin. She ran to Harry who waved her off so she went to Anakin's side, checking for a pulse and relieved to find one. He stirred at her touch and she froze, who would she see when he woke? A Sith warrior wanting to kill her or the sweet boy from years ago? She waited as his eyelids fluttered until blue eyes opened and slowly focused on her.

"Are you an Angel?" he whispered hoarsely and she laughed.

"Ani." She stroked his cheek and he weakly turned his head into her touch. "Do you remember me?" she asked softly, not sure what might have happened to his mind with the ritual.

"Padme…" he struggled to keep his eyes open. They suddenly widened in fear and he struggled to get up, limbs uncoordinated.

"Shh, it's alright Anakin. You're safe."

"No, no, no." he shook his head and Harry crawled over to help steady him.

"Easy kiddo, relax." Harry whispered.

"He'll kill you…he…" his hands went to his head and Harry shifted to support his weight even as Padme worked to try and calm him.

"I removed all of the implants Anakin, he can't touch you." Harry reassured him, tightening his grip as Anakin sagged, adrenaline rush fading.

"Mom." He choked, tears falling and Harry pressed a needle to his neck, the drug working quickly to knock him out.

"Harry?"

"He needs sleep. His emotions are going to be pretty crazy while he levels out."

Padme nodded and then stood. "Let's get him dressed and in bed to rest then."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan frowned as the call didn't connect but he left a message to call him as soon as possible. The Healers had declared he was physically fine. Master Yoda had just stared knowingly while Rhan had clung to him. Even Qui-Gon was hovering nearby in case he was needed. What had Harry done? And how had he felt it when last he'd heard Harry was on Naboo? Ever since Harry had appeared in his life it felt like he was on a wild ride, so much had changed and yet he wouldn't change it. He cared deeply for the older male and he didn't think it made him a bad Jedi, he still put the mission first. He gave his all to training Rhan to be a good Jedi too. He knew one day he would have to choose between the Order and Harry, he just hopped it didn't come till after Rhan was Knighted, he would not, could not, abandon his Padawan. Qui-Gon was enough of a rogue himself to not care that Obi-Wan had a relationship, he hoped. And with Yoda accepting it…he'd just have to wait and see. Once he hit Harry for scaring the life out of him and everyone around him.

 _TBC…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 15**

Harry activated the comm and Obi-Wan's image appeared in seconds, the Jedi looking relieved to see him. "Hey." Harry greeted softly, he still had a headache.

"Harry…." Obi-Wan was relieved to see his…. friend, alive and well. "What happened?"

"Long story. Everything's alright here now." Harry answered, fingers flicking slightly and Obi-Wan nodded in understanding of the code Harry had taught him over the years via holo. Whatever had happened it was not something he could speak of over a communications channel that might have others listening. "Queen…. sorry, Lady Amidala has sent an invitation to you and Master Jinn to join her on Naboo in celebration of the new Queen." Harry offered formally and Obi-Wan nodded.

"I will tell him and hope to join her soon." Obi-Wan agreed and the comm turned off. Obi-Wan went to check on Rhan who was sleeping before leaving to speak with his old Master and then Master Yoda. It was obvious to anyone who knew Harry that he was still exhausted from whatever had happened but then so was he. He doubted Master Yoda would refuse to let them go, he probably wanted to know what had happened too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smoothly lifted Anakin's head, helping him drink before gently laying him back down. The teen was still exhausted, mind scattered, from the cleansing ritual and Harry was worried some of it may be permanent damage but they would have to wait and see. Harry gently smoothed dark blonde hair back, focusing on sending healing magic into him and Anakin blinked drowsily up at him.

"R'member you. Came…for Padme" he mumbled and Harry smiled.

"Yes, I did. My name is Harry." He kept his voice soft.

"Mom…" He moaned, tears slipping free and Harry shifted to hold him, offering comfort.

Padme glanced in and Harry nodded so she lay on the bed and pulled Anakin into her arms, taking Harry's place. The last time she'd seen Anakin he'd stared up at her, now their roles were reversed, he'd grown so tall over the last years. Many of the scars she had glimpsed before the ritual were gone as if they had never been there, cleansed from him she guessed. She was worried for him though, what if he never got better and was like this for the rest of his life? She still needed to talk to Harry about exactly what he had done and how when he wasn't a Jedi but it could wait while Anakin recovered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yoda watched the ship head for space, carrying three Jedi. Everything he knew was changing so fast, ever since Obi-Wan had met Senator Black, although it had begun before that…with Obi-Wan's birth within the Temple. The Force had practically sung that night as Mara Kenobi had struggled to bring her son into the world. The poor young woman from Stewjon had been abandoned upon finding herself pregnant when the family she worked for had left Coruscant. She had come to the Temple, begging for aide and had been taken immediately to the Healing Halls as her water had broken. Yoda had met her there and had been with her through her labour, helping her with the pain. The birth had been too much for her and she had died as Obi-Wan took his first breath.

Until he had heard Obi-Wan's report of Anakin Skywalker, he had believed Obi-Wan to be the Chosen One of prophecy. He would need a blood sample from the boy to confirm. Obi-Wan's record had been altered to protect him, listing him as an average level instead of being above Yoda himself. Perhaps this was simply heralding in an era of more powerful Jedi? And Obi-Wan's connection to the one time Senator was confusing but the will of the Force. He would have to wait and watch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Getting permission to return to Naboo had been easy, especially after whatever it was that had affected Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and Rhan had stuck close to him since he had recovered but he didn't really mind, something had…changed in him and he didn't know what yet. Rhan was piloting their small craft as they came out of hyperspace and the lush planet filled the view screen. As the ranking member of their group Qui-Gon contacted the Palace only to be directed out into the countryside. Rhan adjusted their course and they stared as rolling green plains came closer until they could also make out large lakes and areas covered with trees. It was beautiful. They spotted one or two dwellings and then they came over a hill to find a sprawling lakeside villa with a dock and landing pad. Rhan set the ship down and then powered down, glancing at his Master who smiled and nodded at his good work. Qui-Gon smiled as he watched them, they were a good match although sometimes it made him feel bad for how withdrawn and reluctant he had been in the early years with Obi-Wan. They grabbed their packs and headed down the ramp to find Harry waiting for them, dressed much like he had been when he had come for them on Tatooine, then again, he was no longer a Senator.

Harry smiled as the three emerged from the ship, glad they had managed to come. There was no way he was admitting over a commlink that Anakin was here, not after everything he had found in the boy. Plus, he really didn't want the Council sticking their noses in, he knew what they did to Force Users who used the Dark Side and he would not let them harm the boy, not when he had been a slave with no choice. He bowed to them and then straightened still smiling. "It is good to see you all again." He offered his hand and Qui-Gon clasped it in greeting before moving to briefly hug Obi-Wan, feeling him relax briefly before they parted so Harry could ruffle Rhan's hair and lengthening braid. "Welcome to Varykino, the lake country retreat of the Naberrie family." He led them back to the house.

Qui-Gon said nothing when Harry hugged Obi-Wan and his one-time Padawan returned it. There had been something between them from the start but neither allowed it to impact their duties so he had remained quiet. There was no evidence of anything more than a close friendship and there were no rules against that. They walked past some trees and then suddenly he could sense the young Queen…ex-Queen's presence and then another…a bright star in the Force. "Senator?" he asked in shock, forgetting for a second he was no longer a politician.

"That is why I sent for you." He answered, once they had passed inside the wards he had set there was no way to hide Anakin's presence. They entered the villa and he showed them where they would be staying in three adjoining bedrooms, Rhan in the middle and Obi-Wan's beside Harry's own room, not that he'd been sleeping in there while tending Anakin. "Unpack, refresh, I'll meet you downstairs whenever you're ready." Harry told them before heading down to the library to wait.

Obi-Wan checked on Rhan who waved him off so once he had unpacked the little he'd brought he ditched his heavy outer robe and headed down to find Harry. He found the ex-Senator and now some sort of security officer or something, he'd never actually asked and while Harry had admitted using a second name he hadn't really explained what he did now either, reclined on a couch in what must be the library. Harry put aside the datapad he was reading and sat up, smiling at the sight of Obi-Wan without the heavy brown robe. He held his hand out in offering and Obi-Wan grinned, taking it and sitting beside him, relaxing.

"I like the longer hair," Harry offered, "though the beard…."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I had to do some undercover work and keep forgetting to shave it off. Don't you think it makes me more distinguished?"

"Only if you like it." He kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well. Though it seems you've been busy."

"Mmm. The coronation was attacked, has that made the news on Coruscant?"

"As the Chancellor's home planet, yes. I glimpsed you in the recording as you got Padme out." He'd been worried, hence the meditation session with Qui-Gon.

"None of ours were killed thankfully." He glanced at Obi-Wan, looking to see what he wanted to do as they heard approaching footsteps. Obi-Wan hesitated but then stayed where he was with Harry's arm across his shoulders, leaning into the older man.

Qui-Gon entered the library and saw how the two were sitting but said nothing, just smiling softly, happy his old Padawan could relax. Rhan soon joined them and grinned at the sight. His Master was the best Master there was, well Master Jinn came close second, and he liked Harry too form talking to him when his Master was unavailable. Maybe it was against the Jedi Code but…. parts of the Code just didn't make sense to him anyway and he wanted his Master to be happy. He would never say anything to another Jedi about this and he knew Master Jinn wouldn't either.

"It is good to see you again…" Qui-Gon actually hesitated, he was no longer Senator Black but did he use another title?

"Harry is fine, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Harry. Can you tell us what happened?"

Harry relaxed back and began explaining the coronation attack and then his taking Padme and her handmaidens towards one of the safe rooms before getting to Anakin's attack. He barely touched on the fight or how he had won. He told them everything that had been found inside Anakin's body, Rhan unable to hold back a gasp of horror and Obi-Wan opened his arms to the boy who quickly moved into his hold. Harry waited until he was settled before speaking further on moving out here and then everything he had done to try to heal the boy. He trusted these three to keep his secrets, well Padme as well. He made sure to stress how Anakin had been since waking, wanting them to know he had changed.

"How is this possible? You aren't a Jedi." Obi-Wan asked softly. Harry wasn't a Sith either, Obi-Wan knew that, he had some sort of bond with him, he would know…wouldn't he? Somewhere out there a Sith Master had managed to hide form the whole order after all.

"No, I'm not any sort of Force Sensitive. Or wasn't…" Harry trailed off as it hit him, he'd tapped Obi-Wan's Force connection during the ritual and now his magic felt like it had back home. He hadn't even realised before. "Do you feel anything different?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'd never felt the Force like that before, it was like…a wall breaking. And there was something else too and I can sort of still feel it." It was something he hadn't admitted in the Temple and Rhan tightened his grip on his Master, worried for him. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through Padawan short hair, calming him despite his own emotional turmoil.

"I thought you were waiting for me." A female voice commented and Qui-Gon quickly rose and bowed to her.

"Your majesty."

"I'm just Padme Naberrie now, Master Jinn. There is a new Queen now." She smiled and kissed his cheek before taking a seat, Anakin was deeply asleep and wouldn't be waking for some time so it was alright to leave him alone.

Harry looked between them and took a deep breath before beginning to speak, telling them everything, starting from his parents' deaths. None of the listeners interrupted as he spoke of a planet they had never heard of, of a people with power beyond the imagination of most…and the wars that nearly destroyed them. Obi-Wan's free hand was clasped with Harry's, offering support as he explained. This was the first time he'd told anyone in this world whose reactions he actually cared about, it had been different when he'd first arrived, he'd had to tell them once they figured out the language barrier. But his story had never been recorded, just passed by word to those who needed to know. So it was a shock when Obi-Wan gently pushed Rhan over to Qui-Gon before turning, pinning him to the couch before kissing him hard. They were both panting when he pulled back. "Obi-Wan?"

"I'm so sorry you lost everyone but I'm not sorry you're here." He admitted and Harry smiled. Obi-Wan had sensed truth in everything he said, he didn't doubt a word. Harry was even more incredible than he had first believed.

Rhan stared with wide eyes at his Master's actions before giggling, he really did have the best Master.

Qui-Gon just shook his head, amused by his old Padawan's actions. He looked over at Padme to find her smiling softly at the pair. He was shocked to hear Harry's story, to know he had lived several lives here. Hearing of his childhood was enough to break his Jedi calm and he was glad the wizard was with them now, somewhere he was appreciated. "You used magic to defeat Anakin?"

"Ah…in the end, yeah." He reached out, summoning the box. He offered it to Obi-Wan who opened it and gasped, gently removing the hilt inside.

"This is…yours." He whispered, feeling the crystal and it was attuned to Harry despite him not being a Jedi.

Harry nodded. "Fifty years after I arrived, I started travelling and I spent some time on Iktotch. They took me into the Temple there. An elderly Iktotchi took me in and tried to train me in the ways of the Force. I'm a wizard, not a Jedi, but there are some things I could learn. My ability to meditate has definitely improved as has my ability to defend my mind and even read others." He admitted. "I'll admit I haven't practised with the saber much but it came in handy keeping Anakin at bay.

"May I?" Obi-Wan asked and Harry nodded so he stood and moved to a clear area before turning the lightsaber on. The silvery green blade hummed to life and Obi-Wan moved through a few warm up moves before turning it off. "It's an excellently made lightsaber." He praised.

"I am very glad you were able to defend yourself and Padme. And that it seems you were able to save Anakin. How is he?"

"Weak, disorientated. He spends most of the time sleeping." Padme answered.

"I would like to look at him?"

"Of course, Master Jinn." Padmé stood and lead him to the room where Anakin lay asleep on the bed.

"May I explore Master?" Rhan asked and Obi-Wan glanced at Harry who nodded.

"Very well, stay safe Padawan."

"Yes Master." He bowed to them both and then left. Now they were alone to talk.

 _TBC…_


End file.
